la decision
by tomoeandikr
Summary: Hitomi en gaea nuevamente, esta vez Allen luchara por ella...y Van ¿la dejara ir? ¡acaso el rey de Fanelia se muere de amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 " El regreso de alguien esperado" **

El amor es querer que el ser amado este bien, eso es lo que pensaba Hitomi. Habían pasado tres años desde había dejado atrás a toda Gaea, a Millerna, Merle, Allen, y a Van, su vida seguía como si todo hubiera sido un hermoso sueño, pero ella sabía bien que no había sido un sueño, solo que era parte de su pasado y ya no los vería más a ninguno de sus amigos de ese lejano planeta, ahora Hitomi podía entender a su abuela y todos los secretos que les había guardado, estaba segura que nunca sabrían todo con certeza, nunca sabrían toda la vida de su abuela y por eso Hitomi pensaba que cada día se parecía más y más a ella. Hitomi se levantó de la cama tenía que ir a trabajar, era verano y se había conseguido un buen trabajo de verano en una tienda departamental, se vistió con su uniforme para la tienda y se fue.

……………………………………………………….

El reino de Fanelia estaba reconstruyéndose a toda prisa, todos ayudaban con lo que podían y estaban ansiosos por ver al reino en su máximo esplendor, Van trabajaba al igual que todos, no importaba que fuera el rey, para reconstruir su amada Fanelia tenía que trabajar muy duro, ahora veía las cosas con más claridad, era más responsable ya que el tiempo y sus obligaciones lo hicieron madurar en esos tres años. En ese momento estaba sentado en un tronco de un árbol estaba descansando después de haber trabajado durante varias horas cuando de pronto vio a Hitomi caminando en las calles, se veía feliz traía ese uniforme que desde hace algunos días llevaba puesto, Van sonrió al ver a su querida Hitomi ya estaba acostumbrado a esas visiones, desde que traía el pendiente de Hitomi las tenía, podía ver como estaba Hitomi, la cuidaba y por eso estaba tranquilo por que sabía que ella estaba bien

Trent: (guardia de confianza de Van) señor? ¿Esta bien? Otra vez tenía esa mirada perdida en no se donde

Van: no es nada Trent, no es nada

……………………………………………………………….

Hitomi también podía sentir a Van cuando este la veía, sabía que la cuidaba, ya no podía verlo pero si sentirlo, de alguna manera estaban conectados y eso nunca cambiaría.

Esa tarde Hitomi tenía como una de sus responsabilidades ir al banco y depositar el dinero que le encargaba su jefe, era dinero de la tienda y lo hacía cada mes.

Hitomi: (p) hace un momento volví a sentir a Van…me alegra que este bien…como quisiera verlo de nuevo

Señorita: Señorita ¿desea hacer algún otro trámite?

Hitomi: n n no gracias

En ese momento cinco hombres con armas en las manos y mascaras entraron al banco, querían robarlo, "todos abajo" gritaron, la gente de inmediato se tiro al suelo asustada, Hitomi solo volteo y pudo ver como los hombres querían robar el banco, traía el dinero de su jefe en las manos, uno de los hombres la vio y con actitud agresiva se le acerco, "dame el dinero niña" le dijo, Hitomi solo tomo el dinero con ambas manos y se lo dio al hombre, en ese momento un policía entró en el banco traía armas y detrás de el venían más policías, los asaltantes empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y tomaron un rehén: Hitomi.

……………………………………………………………….

La noche ya había llegado a Gaia, Van estaba en su habitación, quería descansar pero en ese momento pudo ver como Hitomi era sostenida por un hombre, tenía una arma en las manos y le apuntaba con ella a Hitomi "¡HITOMI!" grito Van, pero parecía no suceder nada, no podía escuchar nada solo veía como el hombre cada vez estaba más asustado y sin pensarlo soltó a Hitomi la aventó para huir, pero Van vio como ese mismo hombre como venganza por haber sido capturado por los policías apuntaba a Hitomi desde lejos. En ese momento Van sintió una impotencia y desesperación al ver que su amada Hitomi iba a morir en manos de un hombre tan ruin como ese que solo atino a gritar "¡HITOMIIIII!" , el pendiente comenzó a brillar y concedió el deseo de Van de salvar a Hitomi, extendió sus alas blancas y desapareció en medio de una luz azul.

………………………………………………………………….

Hitomi podía ver todo en forma muy lenta, el asaltante le apuntaba y solo esperaba que jalara del gatillo, y así lo hizo, Hitomi cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la había empujado, jalado para evitar el disparo, pero aún así una sensación de que un líquido cálido salía del su costado le hizo entender que le habían dado, Hitomi abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aquel que la había salvado era Van, y solo podía sentir como se elevaban en el aire y desaparecían en esa luz azul que antes había traído a Van y desaparecieron del lugar.

En medio de la habitación del rey de Fanelia una luz azul los dejo ahí. Van sostenía a Hitomi en sus brazos pero con una mano pudo sentir como sangre salía del costado de Hitomi "Hitomi, resiste, por favor Hitomi", la joven solo vio con agrado a Van y después se desmayo.

Van: ¡ TRENT UN MÉDICO RÁPIDO!

Trent: ¿ señor le sucedió algo?

Van: ¡UN MÉDICO!

El guardia al ver a la chica en los brazos de su rey entendió que era de vida o de muerte, así que corrió como nunca lo había hecho y en menos de cinco minutos llevó al médico a la habitación de su señor. El médico examino a Hitomi, con mucho cuidado la vendaba mientras que Van veía todo, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba preocupado, ni siquiera se había molestado en desaparecer sus alas que nunca antes había mostrado ante nadie, después de la guerra solo rumores de quienes lo habían visto quedaron, muy pocos sabían de la existencia de sus alas

Trent: o o (p) entonces los rumores son ciertos el rey Van es el último de una especie ya extinta…tiene alas…

Médico: no se preocupe su majestad, la chica va a estar bien, solo necesita descanso

Van: gracias, pueden retirarse

Todos salieron de la habitación y Van se quedo sentado en la cama donde estaba Hitomi, le acarició el rostro, después de tanto por fin la volvía a ver, estaba tan feliz de tenerla ahí.

De pronto Merle entró en la habitación, un guardia le había dicho que una chica de extrañas ropas estaba con el rey Van, ella sabía que podía ser Hitomi, entró corriendo y vio a su querido amo Van acariciando el rostro de Hitomi.

Merle: ¡amo Van!...pero…¿Cómo la trajo de regreso?

Van: Merle…está herida, yo solo pude verla y …el pendiente me llevó hasta ella, tenía que salvarla

Merle: amo Van…(p) no puede ser que después de tres años el amo Van siga enamorado de esa tonta…

Merle se acerco a su amo Van y se sentó junto a el, Van le acariciaba el cabello mientras veía a Hitomi, quería quedarse ahí para velar sus sueños y cuidar que todo estuviera bien.

…………………………………………………………

En Asturia y en Freid llegaron cartas dirigidas para Millerna y para Allen, eran del reino de Fanelia, esto no les extraño ya que con frecuencia recibían cartas de Van diciendo como iba todo, y preguntando como iba todo pero esa mañana la carta era diferente:

Queridos amigos:

Me gustaría saber como están todos, pero primero que nada quiero que sepan que esta carta no es para informarles de los avances que he tenido, esta vez es para informarles de algo que creo deben estar informados, el día de ayer ha sucedido algo que no me esperaba, Hitomi ha regresado, yo la he traído de vuelta, en realidad fue un accidente ya que en estos momentos se encuentra herida, les quise informar de esto ya que no se que consecuencias podría traer la llegada de Hitomi, mientras tanto creo que nos veremos dentro de dos semanas en la fiesta de Dryden en Asturia, me alegra su regreso sinceramente Millerna, les deseo lo mejor hasta entonces

Atte

Van Fanel

Allen había terminado de leer la carta y aún no salía de su asombro, Hitomi siempre había estado en su corazón, sabía perfectamente que ella amaba a Van pero cuando se ama no se puede evitar el recordar a esa persona, pero al saber que estaba herida algo oprimía su corazón, no podía dejar Freid, sus responsabilidades con el rey Chid se lo impedían, tendría que quedarse aunque quisiera estar junto a Hitomi.

Serena :¿Qué te sucede Allen? ¿algo malo pasa en Fanelia?

Allen: estabas aquí, no te vi llegar, lo que sucede es que…Hitomi regreso

Serena: recuerdo muy poco de ella, era de la Luna Fantasma ¿no es así? ¿vino con Van?

Allen: esta herida, eso es todo lo que dice la carta…

Serena hermano…(p) Allen parece estar muy preocupado por esa mujer…¿será ella quien ocupa los pensamientos de mi hermano?- ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

Allen: (se reincorpora, vuelve a tener ese semblante sereno y calmado que lo caracteriza) no hermana, mis responsabilidades están aquí, vamos aún hay mucho que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 " obligaciones" **

Era una hermosa mañana, Van estaba enfrente de la tumba de Folken, estaba sentado, muy seguido iba a visitarlo ya que se sentía tranquilo en ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos y aunque ya no estaba con vida, Van seguía platicándole a Folken todo lo que le sucedía, sabía que desde donde quisiera que estuviera lo estaba cuidando.

Van: Hitomi regreso, no pude evitarlo al verla a punto de morir quise salvarla, no se si estuvo bien , pero me siento tranquilo Folken, creo que después de todo no la he olvidado, aunque en estos momentos mi más grande prioridad es Fanelia, creo que es lo mejor, cuando acabe de reconstruir a Fanelia será la más grande de todas, ya lo verás hermano, ya lo verás

Van regreso al palacio, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no podía perder el tiempo, lo primero era ver como iba la construcción de aquél edificio que tenía en mente y otras tantas cosas que el ver a Hitomi tal vez le haría imposible

………………………………………………….

El sol entraba por le ventana, Hitomi podía ver poco a poco que ya no estaba en la tierra, nuevamente estaba en Gaia, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando recordó quien la había salvado.

Hitomi: (p) este es el cuarto de Van…el me salvó…

Merle: por fin despiertas, toma (le extiende una charola con comida) el amo Van me encargó que comieras todo

Hitomi: Merle!

Merle: sabes ya extrañaba tus tonterías Hitomi

Hitomi: gracias Merle…¿y Van?

Merle: dudo mucho que puedas verlo hoy, esta muy ocupado, todos los días el amo Van tiene su agenda ocupada, ahora que es rey de Fanelia y la esta reconstruyendo siempre esta haciendo algo

Hitomi: ya veo…

……………………………………………………………….

Un niño de ojos azules y mirada juguetona estaba sentado en un gran estudio, ya tenía edad suficiente como para entender las cosas que sucedían en su reino, ahora tenía 11 años y tomaba clases con Allen que ahora era su tutor, le enseñaba todo lo que un rey necesitaba saber, tomaba clases de historia en ese momento.

Chid: Allen…Allen….estás muy distraído ¿sucede algo?

Allen: no su majestad, no me haga caso

Chid: es que es muy raro que tu estés así

Selena: es por Hitomi su majestad

Allen: Serena!.no es nada ya te lo dije antes!

Chid: ¿¡Hitomi! Yo la recuerdo muy poco pero …¿Qué no se había ido? ¿regresó?

Allen: Van la trajo de regreso pero parece que…esta herida

Chid: ¿herida? ¿¡de gravedad!

Serena: no se sabe

Chid: Allen ¿Por qué no vas a ver como está Hitomi?

Allen: pero su majestad!

Chid: es mi deber como rey de Freid tener buenas relaciones con el rey de Fanelia y tu como mi representante irás ¿Qué te parece?

Allen: oo rey Chid…

Serena: ve a ver como esta la chica hermano

Allen: pero no quiero dejarte sola

Serena:no te preocupes Allen n n ya no estoy sola, además recuerda que tengo que hacer mucho por aquí, yo seguiré con las clases de su majestad mientras tu vas

Allen: gracias

………………………………………………………..

Dos días habían pasado y Hitomi apenas había visto a Van dos veces, estaba tan ocupado que no se daba abasto para todo, ella lo entendía pero quería verlo, así que con ayuda de Merle se puso de pie, la herida ya no le dolía tanto, solo estaba adolorida.

Merle: Hitomi no se si esta es una buena idea, el amo Van puede enojarse

Hitomi: solo quiero verlo un momento Merle

Van estaba en la construcción de un edificio, parecía estar teniendo problemas con la construcción ya que ya varias veces se habían caído pedazos de roca, pero con paciencia todo iba perfectamente ese día, Hitomi lo vio y lo saludo "Van! Hola!", Van volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio a Hitomi que se acercaba con Merle, dibujo una sonrisa al verla

Van: perdón por no verte tan seguido Hitomi pero se que estás mejorando muy de prisa

Hitomi: si así es. nn

Van: tengo tanto que hacer que cuando quiero pasar a verte ya es tarde y no quiero interrumpir tu descanso

Hitomi: Van yo…

Hombre: ¡cuidado!

Una roca de gran tamaño iba cayendo, HitOMI Y Merle iban a ser aplastadas por la roca cuando Van alcanzó a empujarlas y quitarlas de en medio, Hitomi estaba en el suelo y su herida le había dolido, Merle le ayudo a levantar pero la reacción de Van fue inesperado

Van: fue mi culpa, no debí distraerme, Merle te dije que te quedarás con Hitomi en el palacio

Merle: si amo Van!

Hitomi: pero Van

Van: ve al palacio Hitomi aquí es peligroso para ti, no vuelvas a visitarme cuando este cumpliendo con mis obligaciones pueden pasar accidentes

Hitomi: o o Van…u u lo siento Van, volvamos Merle

Merle: si

……………………………………………………..

Hitomi y Merle después de una caminata llegaron al palacio, regresaron al cuarto donde Hitomi estaba alojada, se sentó en la terraza, tenía la mirada triste sabía que Van ahora tenía obligaciones y no tenía tiempo para verla, no es que no quisiera verla, ella entendía pero las cosas habían cambiado la prioridad de Van era Fanelia y ella tenía que entenderlo.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y Allen entró a la habitación, Hitomi se sorprendió al verlo.

Hitomi: Allen! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Allen: Hitomi…(se acerca a ala terraza, se pone en frente de la chica y la abraza) Hitomi cuando leí la carta de Van quise venir a verte, dice que estas herida

Hitomi: Allen…bueno ya estoy mejor, que gusto me da verte!

Allen: a mi también me da gusto Hitomi, no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, pero con solo verte me quedo tranquilo

En ese momento Van entró a la habitación y vio como Allen estaba tomado de la mano de Hitomi, esa sensación que sintió al verlos hace mucho que no la sentía, pero esta vez no hizo nada

Van: Allen…has venido a ver a Hitomi…comprendo, debí ser más explícito en la carta para no preocuparte

Allen: Van disculpa por venir sin avisar es solo que quería saber como se encontraba Hitomi, no me quedará mucho tiempo

Van: no te preocupes Allen, tú me has ayudado mucho con la reconstrucción de Fanelia , quédate todo lo que quieras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 "Van y Hitomi se separan" **

Esa noche en el palacio de Fanelia un invitado más se sentaba en la mesa para cenar, Allen apenas había llegado ese día, ya se preparaba una habitación para el, no se sabía cuanto se quedaría pero su llegado le había alegrado a Hitomi ya que le alegraba verlo después de tanto, Van tenía cosas que hacer, había pequeñas revueltas en toda Gaea, eran ladrones que querían aprovecharse de la situación, grupos que querían una nueva república, ciudadanos de Zaibach que querían que esta volviera a ser una república ya que al morir su emperador la ciudad se deshizo y la gente se fue a vivir a otros países, la mayoría fue a vivir a Asturia, Freid y Fanelia que estaba en reconstrucción, Van tenía que proteger a sus ciudadanos de los que querían destruir Fanelia, había guardias por toda la república y como rey muyas obligaciones lo asediaban.

En la mañana Hitomi despertó con un delicioso aroma del desayuno, Allen estaba ahí sentado esperando a que despertará, le había traído el desayuno.

Hitomi: o/o Allen… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Allen: te traje el desayuno, Merle esta con Van así que decidí pasar a verte

Hitomi: Allen… ¿Qué has hecho estos tres años?

Allen: después de que todo acabó el rey Chid me pidió que fuera su tutor, así que Freid se volvió el hogar de mi hermana Serena y el mío, aunque es algo difícil ya que la gente de Freid no confía en un rey tan joven como el y me temo que no tienen mucha confianza en alguien como yo, el pueblo prefiere a alguien que tenga una familia ya que es lógico que piensen que mis ideas afectarán las del rey

Hitomi: ya veo…¡hay problemas entonces en todos los reinos?

Allen: en Asturia es donde menos los hay, Millerna ha sabido llevar bien la ciudad de todas es la más fuerte, y con el regreso de Dryden después de tres años creo que no tendrá problemas

Hitomi: ¿entonces Van no tendrá los mismos problemas que el rey Chid?

Allen: no lo se, la gente de cada pueblo es diferente algunos están acostumbrados a tener solo a un rey, en el caso de Fanelia no lo se, ¿Por qué no desayunas y después vamos a caminar un poco creo que te hará bien?

Hitomi:¡ si!

……………………………………………………

Van tenía que dar su cesión para escuchar a los ciudadanos diariamente, esto lo mantenía cerca del pueblo y le agradaba hacerlo, Merle estaba con el en todo momento, pero esta mañana la mente del rey estaba en otras cosas

Van: (p) si pudiera tan solo estar un poco más con Hitomi…

Campesino: su majestad? ¿me esta escuchando?

Van: por su puesto, continua

Trent: (le susurra) ni siquiera sabe de lo que esta hablando verdad su majestad?

Van: Trent encárgate de los problemas de este buen hombre iré a tomar un poco de aire

Trent: si su majestad

Van salió de la habitación, Merle lo siguió sin decir nada, sabía que su amo estaba pensando en Hitomi, siempre que pensaba en ella estaba así de distraído. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Hitomi, ahí estaba una doncella haciendo la cama y arreglando el cuarto, al ver a su rey se inclino

Van: ¿Dónde esta Hitomi?

Doncella: la señorita salió temprano con el joven Allen su majestad

Van: ¿no sabes a donde fueron?

Doncella: me parece que al jardín del sur señor

Van: gracias

Van se dirigió al jardín, era cierto había estado tan ocupado los últimos días que solo había visto a Hitomi tan solo dos o tres veces, la buscaría y pasaría algo de tiempo con ella. Al llegar al jardín vio debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol a Allen con Hitomi, ella estaba sentada y Allen estaba de pie, sonreían, Van se acerco

Van: Hitomi ¿Cómo estás?

Hitomi: Van! n n bien gracias

Allen: parece estar mejorando muy rápido

Van: me alegro n n

Allen: tengo que escribirle al rey Chid y a Serena, te veo al rato Hitomi, Van.

…………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto en Asturia todos estaban apurados por le llegada de Dryden que se convertiría en rey, Millerna lo había esperado después de esos tres años había entendido que el era lo mejor para ella, era un buen hombre y sería un buen rey para Asturia

Dryden: Millerna no tenías que hacer una fiesta para mi.

Millerna: Dryden estuviste ausente por mucho tiempo, además ese día te convertirás en rey de Asturia

Dryden: y dime ¿han llegado noticias de Van o de Freid?

Millerna: si hace unos días llegó una carta de Van, dice que…Hitomi regresó, el la trajo de vuelta.

Dryden: que interesante… esa chica era de la Luna Fantasma ´¿no es así?

Millerna: si, pero no se como es que la trajeron de regreso

Dryden: no te preocupes Millerna todo estará bien, dentro de unos días veremos como está.

………………………………………………………

Esa tarde Van llevó a Hitomi a pasear en el lago, era un lago que solo Fanelia podía tener, un hermoso paisaje, el se encontraba sentado en la balsa mientras que Hitomi estaba de pie viendo el hermoso atardecer

Hitomi: es hermoso Van…Fanelia es hermoso

Van: así es Hitomi…quiero pedirte perdón por estar tan ausente, de verdad que yo…

Hitomi: no es tu culpa Van…se que tienes obligaciones con el pueblo

Van: Hitomi… (La abrazo)

Trent y otro guardia del palacio veían todo. No les agradaba la idea de que el rey se enamorará de Hitomi, les traía problemas

Trent: su majestad debería poner más atención en sus obligaciones, desde que llegó esa chica han ocurrido el doble de errores que teníamos y Van esta muy distraído.

Guy: así es pero es el rey nadie puede decirle nada.

Trent: hablaré con el, trataré de que entienda, la chica me cae bien pero si va a traer problemas no es bueno que se quede.

Pasaban los días y Allen y Hitomi convivían mucho más que Van y ella, Allen tomaba las cosas con calma, le gustaba la compañía de Hitomi, esto le provocaba cierto enojo a Van, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso un error se cometía por la falta de atención que tenía, hasta que un día un error suyo hizo que su más confiable hombre, trent sufriera un accidente que lo dejo en el hospital, esto hizo reaccionar a Van el cual al ver que su cabeza debería estar con Fanelia y no con Hitomi.

Esa tarde Van mando llamar a Allen.

Allen: ¿Qué querías decirme Van?

Van: mañana te vas ¿cierto?

Allen: en la tarde, Serena y Chid me necesitan allá

Van: Hitomi ya esta mejor y…

Allen: Van… Hitomi se siente muy sola, Merle y tu tienen obligaciones lo se y lo entiendo, si dejarás venir a Hitomi a Freid, por lo menos algunos días…

van: creo que es lo mejor

Allen: Van…

Van: yo ya no puedo seguir cuidando de ella, yo…

Allen: entiendo yo le diré…

Esa noche Allen entró en la habitación de Hitomi, ella estaba viendo las estrellas cuando Allen la tomo de los hombros

Allen: Hitomi…ven conmigo a Freid

Hitomi: pero Allen…Van me ha ofrecido quedarme aquí y yo…

Allen: Van tiene obligaciones, estoy seguro que no le molestará, tu necesitas estar acompañada

Hitomi: tienes razón…pero como se lo diremos a Van…yo…

Allen: mañana partimos Hitomi, yo le diré a Van no te preocupes, descansa

Hitomi: gracias Allen. (p) lo siento Van pero creo que es lo mejor… ojala eso espero

…………………………………………………….

Van: (p) Hitomi lo siento…yo…yo…ya no se que hacer tu mereces estar mejor atendida y ahora no puedo darte lo que necesitas…pero no dejaré que te alejes por completo de mi, esto es solo temporal…solo espera un poco…espérame Hitomi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 "en camino " **

El viaje era largo y tedioso, era un largo viaje el que tenían que hacer Allen y Hitomi antes de llegar al reino de Freid, ya que antes de llegar tenían que pasar a la capital de este reino, la ciudad se llamaba Godashim la cual era más grande de lo que se esperaba, llegarían a esta ciudad a más tardar en una hora ya que esta vez iban por tierra y era un poco más tardado, Hitomi iba viendo en la ventana como habían cambiado las cosas, Gaea era una combinación entre tecnología y lo clásico, el carruaje en el que llevaban a Allen y a ella era sin duda hermoso pero eso no significaba que fuera moderno a decir verdad no le agradaba viajar de esa manera a Hitomi, pensaba en Van y en como lo había dejado apenas esa mañana, el rostro de Van aún estaba grabado en la memoria de Hitomi, su mirada era indiferente, como si no le importará que ella se fuera "ya no me importa" pensó la chica ya que lo verían dentro de unos días y entonces sabría si de verdad Van ya no la amaba.

Allen: Hitomi ¿estas bien?

Hitomi: n n si Allen… ¿ya vive tu hermana Serena contigo?

Allen: ya, le ha costado trabajo salir delante de lo que vivió pero parece que ya esta estable, le caerás muy bien Hitomi ya verás

Hitomi: eso espero, también hace tanto que no veo a Chid

Allen: el ha crecido bastante y como rey le falta mucho pero creo que esta bien

Hitomi: y… ¿ya sabe que tu eres su padre?

Allen: no, y no lo sabrá, el se quedo con la idea que su padre murió y así seguirá siendo.

Hitomi: Allen…

…………………………..

Adriano era el gobernador de esa ciudad, estaba ya preparando las cosas para la llegada del enviado del rey, tendrían una junta para arreglar ciertos problemas que había en la ciudad y se quedaría una noche.

Adriano: ¿ya esta todo listo? Esta por llegar y me dicen que es muy exigente

Guardia: si parece que ya esta todo listo mi señor

Adriano: pues revísenlo de nuevo,

Guardia 2:¡ ya no hay tiempo ya esta aquí! Acaba de llegar!

Adriano: ¡¡todos a sus puestos!

El carruaje del enviado del rey iba llegando a la ciudad, iba custodiado por dos guardias imperiales y no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa del gobernador que era la más grande de la ciudad como se hacía esperar.

Los guardias se formaron en fila y uno de ellos abrió la puerta del carruaje y entonces salió un hombre con ropa azul marino y detalles dorados, muy joven, cabello rubio y largo y mirada indiferente

Adriano: bienvenido Allen Schezar, lo estábamos esperando

Allen: me alegro (entonces extendió la mano y salió una chica con un vestido blanco con transparencias rosas, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros.

Adriano: OO ¿y la señorita quien es…?

Allen: la señorita Kansaki es mi acompañante.

Adriano: nunca se nos informo acerca de una señorita…

Allen: supongo que una ciudad tan grande como esta no tendrá problema en alojar a una invitada más

Adriano: n n así es señor Schezar así es ningún problema! Guardias lleven a la señorita a sus habitaciones! ahora señor Schezar me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de algunas cosas que creo…

Allen: ya hablaremos mañana, ahora es muy tarde y me gustaría descansar

Adriano: oh por supuesto yo mismo lo llevaré a su habitación.

………………………………………………..

En Fanelia también el manto de la noche lo cubría todo, con esto llegaba el descanso para todos, incluso para el rey que se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativo, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

Merle: amo Van ¿esta pensando en Hitomi?

Van: no Merle

Merle: ¬¬ mentiroso

Trent: señor llego esta carta para usted hace unos momentos

Van: gracias Trent

Van abrió la carta, la leyó con cuidado y cuando termino la volvió a leer como queriendo confirmar que se había equivocado pero no era así, la carta cayó de sus manos y Van se sentó en su cama, estaba impresionado

Merle: ¿Qué sucede amo Van?

Van: me olvidé por completo de ella

Merle: ¿de quien amo Van?

Van: antes de que Hitomi regresará yo había pedido la mano de la princesa Norelle de Basram, a Fanelia le conviene que yo me casé con ella…no me acordaba

Merle: ¿casarse amo van? OO

Van: si…estaba esperando la respuesta del rey y dice que mañana llegará aquí a Fanelia la princesa Norelle

Merle: ¡¿mañana!

Van: así es… (p) la fiesta de Asturia se acerca y no va a ver otra opción más que llevarla pero Hitomi estará ahí… ¿Qué voy hacer?

……………………………………

La mañana llegó a Gaea, el sol salió muy temprano. Hitomi abrió los ojos muy lentamente las cortinas estaban ya abiertas y una doncella estaba ahí en la habitación, acababa de dejar el desayuno en una mesita y traía un vestido en las manos

Doncella: señorita le traje el desayuno y un vestido que el señor Adriano le manda

Hitomi: gracias

Doncella: ¿gusta algo más?

Hitomi: no gracias

La doncella salió de la gran habitación dejando a Hitomi sola. Ella se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la mesita, era un desayuno delicioso, y lo comió rápidamente era un hermoso día y quería aprovechar para pasear por la ciudad. Tomo el vestido y se lo puso era azul con blanco, hermoso. En ese momento tocaron la puerta "¿puedo entrar Hitomi?" pregunto Allen

Hitomi: si

Allen: (la ve con el vestido) te ves hermosa Hitomi.

Hitomi: n/n gracias Allen

Allen: hoy en la mañana habrá una junta pero después podremos visitar la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?

Hitomi: perfecto

Allen: bien me voy nos vemos después

……………………………………………………..

Ese día fue muy atareado para todos, pero al final Hitomi y Allen por fin salieron a pasear a la ciudad y se divirtieron mucho, Van recibió a su prometida la princesa Norelle que era sin duda bella pero no era a quien quería y en Asturia ya tenían listo todo para la fiesta que sería dentro de unos días.

Allen y Hitomi llegaron a Freid donde ya los esperaban Serena y Chid que habían extrañado mucho a Allen, al verlo Serena lo abrazo y Chid se acerco a Hitomi

Hitomi: su majestad

Chid: Hitomi que gusto tenerte aquí

Allen: Hitomi ella es Serena mi hermana, Serena ella es Hitomi

Serena: mucho gusto n n

Hitomi: mucho gusto Serena

Serena: ven vamos, Allen y Chid tienen cosas que arreglar pero podemos entretenernos nosotras

Hitomi: si claro

Allen: ¿surgió algo?

Chid: lo de siempre ya sabes revueltas y cosas así pero me temo que no aguantaremos mucho

Allen: no te preocupes Chid ya pensé en algo.

Chid: ¿en que?

Allen: ya verá, si todo sale bien en la fiesta de Asturia se dará a conocer todo

Chid: esta bien confió en ti

La fiesta se acercaba, Van y todos los invitados especiales tenían que llegar un día antes, Hitomi y Allen junto con el rey Chid y Serena ya estaban en camino a Asturia donde muchas sorpresas los esperaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "la llegada a Asturia"**

El reino de Freid iba por tierra ya que al rey Chid la idea de volar le desagradaba algo, así que todos iban por tierra y custodiados por guardias reales, Allen iba algo inquieto ya que así era más fácil que los atacarán pero la seguridad era bastante aunque cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Serena: llevamos media día de camino podemos detenernos a descansar

Chid: si me parece buena idea

Hitomi: por favor Allen

Allen: solo unos momentos

El carruaje se detuvo y todos los pasajeros se bajaron a estirar las piernas por un momento, Hitomi quería caminar por un momento para que las piernas no se le entumieran, vio un precioso molino a lo lejos "voy a caminar ahora vengo" dijo y todos asintieron el lugar se veía tan tranquilo que no creían que algo pasaría.

…………………………………

En Fanelia la princesa Norelle despertaba después de un largo sueño, estaba tranquila ya que el rey Van le parecía apuesto y buena persona, una doncella estaba en su habitación sirviéndole

Norelle: perdona que te pregunte pero ¿Cómo es el rey?

Doncella: es bueno princesa, trabaja igual que todos aunque es algo solitario

Norelle: ya veo…me parece ayer escuchado a esa niña que lo acompaña que una señorita estuvo aquí hace algunos días…

Doncella: ah si la señorita Hitomi, estuvo algunos días, parecía que …no se si decirle esto princesa

Norelle: no te preocupes

Doncella: buenos todos creíamos que el rey Van y ella estaban enamorados pero… esas ideas se desvanecieron cuando el señor Allen se la llevó hace ya algunos días

Norelle: ¿Allen Schezar el consejero de Freid?

Doncella: si el mismo, a todos se nos hizo raro ya que se supone que el casi no sale por ser el tutor del rey Chid pero aquí estuvo unos días y después se la llevó, debe ser muy importante la señorita Hitomi para el ¿no le parece?

Norelle: si me parece n n

…………………………………………….

Había ya pasado el tiempo suficiente y Allen quería partir enseguida, Serena y Chid subieron al carruaje mientras que Allen iba por Hitomi que ya se había demorado bastante, en el camino noto cosas extrañas noto, no había ruido, nada ni siquiera animales, y de pronto al voltear a ver a la derecha vio entre los arbustos a hombres armados de ambos lados, tenían la vista en el molino, Allen buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Hitomi, estaba cerca del molino, en el riachuelo que corría a un lado

Allen: OO van atacar el molino a ala gente de adentro! Hitomi!

Allen corrió a gran velocidad, traía ya una mano en la espada listo para pelear cuando los hombres se le adelantaron y con armas en las manos atacaron el molino donde una pareja guardaba toda su cosecha y pertenencias, Hitomi al ver a los hombres solo se le ocurrió correr pero se tropezó y su vestido se atoró con una rama de un árbol

Hitomi: ay no…se me tenía que ocurrir a mi…están atacando el molino…tengo que irme rápido parece que el molinero y su familia ya lo hicieron

Pero ya no había tiempo los hombres ya habían llegado al molino y Hitomi seguía tratando de salir de ahí pero su vestido seguía atorado y aún con más desesperación trato de hacerlo pero no lo logro cuando entonces las voces y los pasos de los ladrones se acercaban cada vez más y de pronto alguien la tiro al piso "quédate quieta y no hagas ruido" le dijo Allen a Hitomi que estaba a un lado suyo

Hitomi: (susurrando) Allen.

Allen: se irán cuando terminen de vaciar el molino

Ladrón: hey ustedes dos denme todo lo que traen!

Allen:( se puso de pie y ayudo a Hitomi con su vestido) no lo haremos y prepárate para morir

Ladrón: pero si tú eres…Allen Schezar! Vaya tendré gran fama cuando te mate

Allen: dudo mucho que lo logres

Allen hizo un movimiento con su espada que hizo que el ladrón cayera de inmediato "corre Hitomi" le dijo, la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar en medio del bosque, pronto llegaron al carruaje subieron de inmediato y arrancaron.

Allen: ¿estas bien?

Hitomi: si

Chid: ¿Qué sucedió?

Allen: atacaron el molino, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo

Serena: ¿están bien?

Allen: si no te preocupes Serena

Continuaron con su camino después del incidente, decidieron no detenerse nuevamente para evitar otro problema del mismo tipo.

……………………………………………

En reino de Fanelia, se preparaban para el viaje, irían por aire y Van y Norelle partirían al día siguiente, ella estaba muy emocionada por el viaje y por ser la primera vez que se presentarían como prometidos, en cambio Van estaba ensombrecido, por alguna razón no quería hacer ese viaje pero no le quedo de otra más que cumplir con sus obligaciones como rey de Fanelia y atenerse a lo que su reino necesitará. En ese momento estaba en su recamara terminando de ajustar los últimos detalles, se recostó en su cama después de empacar su ropa, estaba cansado, Merle estaba con el, guardaba silencio y salió después de avisarle a su amo Van que empezaría a empacar sus cosas, al cerrar la puerta Van cerro sus ojos, deseaba ver a Hitomi, ver como estaba, donde estaba y poco a poco una imagen se formaba en su mente, era Hitomi su rostro era de aburrimiento, al extenderse la imagen pudo ver el interior de un carruaje lujoso, a su lado iba Serena la hermana de Allen, enfrente el rey Chid y a un lado Allen que tenía la mirada fija en Hitomi para disgusto de Van, pero ya no importaba solo veía a Hitomi, se concentraba en ella.

………………………………..

Hitomi estaba viendo el paisaje, después de otra horas de viaje ya estaban en la entrada de Asturia, era tan hermosa, había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, nuevos edificios, nuevos canales, era más majestuosa que la vez anterior, Hitomi se preguntaba que le aguardaba en aquella ciudad cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Van, como si estuviera junto a ella, a su lado sin nada que decir, lo vio acostado en su cama, con la mirada triste y llena de esperanza, Hitomi solo pensó "van" y la imagen se disolvió, Allen al verla tan extraña le pregunto.

Allen: ¿estas bien Hitomi? Te ves extraña

Hitomi: n n si claro Allen no te preocupes

Serena: no te desesperes Hitomi ya casi llegamos al palacio y entonces podremos descansar

Chid: si, aunque espero no haya problema por haber llegado un día antes

Allen: no lo creo, ya tienen todo preparado.

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo, dos guardias abrieron la puerta del carruaje y salió el rey Chid, Millerna y Dryden lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa, después de inmediato bajo Allen y le ayudo a bajar a su hermana y por último Hitomi.

Millerna: Bienvenidos a Asturia que gusto verlos

Dryden: pero Hitomi, hace ya cuanto que no venias a Gaea, pensamos que vendrías con Van

Hitomi: bueno yo…

Allen: Hitomi decidió venir conmigo después de todo

Millerna: bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí, los llevaremos a sus habitaciones

Millerna y Dryden guiaron a sus invitados a sus habitaciones, el primero en llegar a su cuarto fue Chid, Serena quedo en una habitación junto a la de Allen y al final del pasillo quedo Hitomi, al llegar a su habitación Millerna la abrazo y le dijo que después hablarían cuando hubiera más tiempo, Hitomi asintió con una sonrisa y después examino su habitación. Era muy grande de colores pastel y finos tapices, la ventana daba al jardín del castillo, le agradaba esa vista, en su armario ya había vestidos colgados, cada uno de ellos era hermoso aunque se veían algo incómodos a decir verdad el vestido que le había dado Van estaba más cómodo pero debido a las circunstancias usaría esos vestidos.

Al día siguiente vendría un día agitado para todos, pero grandes sorpresas los esperaban para cada uno de ellos, ¿Qué irá a suceder?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "inolvidable fiesta" **

La mañana trajo consigo una hermosa vista, el cielo estaba en distintas tonalidades, el amanecer era hermoso por esos rumbos, Hitomi ya estaba despierta, veía por la ventana cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Hitomi se puso una bata "pase" dijo, Allen entró en la habitación, al ver a Hitomi en bata se detuvo en la entrada

Allen: lo siento regreso más tarde

Hitomi: no te preocupes Allen ya estaba despierta

Allen: entonces…¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hitomi: claro

Allen cerró la puerta, aún había gente dormida en el castillo, se acerco a Hitomi y poso su mirada en el horizonte y en el bello amanecer.

Allen: Hitomi se que hace poco que regresaste, pero lo que te voy a decir es algo que quizás tengas que contemplar, la vez pasada Van pudo regresarte a tu hogar pero esta vez no sabemos si podrás regresar…

Hitomi: es cierto…tal vez me quede en Gaea por siempre…Van ya no usa a Escaflowne y …

Allen: si te quedas sabes que tienes un hogar en Freid, Chid no se opondrá a ello, y quiero que lo pienses bien, Hitomi, ¿aún recuerdas mi propuesta de hace años?

Hitomi: si…aún la recuerdo

Allen: esa propuesta sigue en pie, quiero quedarme contigo por siempre como aquella vez lo dije, piensa en eso ¿lo harás Hitomi?

Hitomi: Allen yo…

Allen: se que lo harás, ahora me voy Hitomi, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer antes de esta noche

Hitomi: si

Allen se fue de aquella habitación, dejando a una Hitomi confundida, ya sabía que quizás no podría regresar a la tierra pero por alguna razón no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más aquella situación con Allen, sabía que ocupaba un corazón especial en su corazón, nunca lo había olvidado y nunca definió lo que sentía por el, Van ahora parecía tener otras cosas más importantes que hacer así que esa proposición le empezaba a sonar tentadora " pero que estoy pensando Van nunca se olvidaría de lo que pasamos, nunca" pensó Hitomi y con esto comenzó sus actividades de aquél día.

El castillo de Asturia estaba tan ocupado ese día, los últimos detalles estaban checándose, cada vez más personas llegaban a la ciudad de Asturia, más personas se alojaban en el castillo conforme pasaba el día, era tan interesante ver a los diferentes reyes y personas que llegaban, Hitomi se quedaba con Serena, era agradable estar con ella, era una dulce chica y Hitomi disfrutaba de su compañía, el rey Chid convivía con los diferentes reyes, príncipes y embajadores de los diferentes países de Gaea, Allen estaba con el, le había enseñado algo de diplomacia y política así que el estar ahí era una gran experiencia para Chid.

Las 6.00 de la tarde y el castillo aún seguía en movimiento, Hitomi y Serena se preparaban para la cena, estaban en el salón principal, cuando de pronto el guardia que cuidaba la puerta anunció "Van Slanzar de Fanel rey de Fanelia y su prometida Norelle de Basram".

Hitomi: o o ¿prometida, Van…¿vas a casarte? No puede ser…¿Por qué?

Allen: no pensé que Van se comprometería…

Chid: es una princesa hermosa y de una ciudad poderosa

Serena: ¿estás bien Hitomi? Te ves pálida…

Por un momento los ojos de Van y los de Hitomi se cruzaron, parecía que sentían lo mismo, esa mirada no podía mentir, pensó Hitomi pero después esa mirada se transformo en cuestión de segundos, se volvió fría, y Hitomi no lo resistió, salió corriendo del salón, se cubría el rostro con las manos, nadie noto que había salido a excepción de Allen y sus amigos que se preocuparon, Allen salió tras de ella.

Millerna y Dryden recibieron a Van con sorpresa

Millerna: Van, que sorpresa lo de tu compromiso

Van: si…

Dryden: si pero felicidades de parte mía y de Millerna

Van: gracias

Norelle: gracias y que gusto conocerlos, veo que hay mucha gente ya aquí.

Millerna: si los primeros que llegaron fue la comitiva de Freid.

Van: (p) ¿Freid?...entonces Hitomi y Allen han estado aquí ya desde hace un día…

Norelle: Van, ¿estás bien? Debemos seguir saludando

Van: si.

…………………………………….

La noche cubría con su manto todo, las estrellas eran hermosas pero a pesar de eso Hitomi sentía una gran opresión en su corazón, como podía ser que Van pensará en casarse, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada, esa mirada fría estaba en la mente de Hitomi, lágrimas saladas escurrían por el rostro de la joven, de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, y después la volteo, era Allen que con gran ternura abrazó a Hitomi, no pregunto nada solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, Hitomi lloraba pero la tristeza se hacía menor al estar ahí, no sabía la razón pero sentía que podía pasar ese momento si Allen la apoyaba.

No regresaron a la fiesta, se quedaron ahí viendo las estrellas, acostados en el pasto sin decir nada, Hitomi estaba recargada en el pecho de Allen, ya no lloraba, la tristeza aún no se había alejado pero ya no quería llorar.

Por la mañana Hitomi ya había tomado una resolución, ese nuevo día sería diferente, Van ahora ya no estaba para ella, ya estaría con alguien más y aunque su corazón se sentía triste ya no lloraría y lo mejor era pensar que ya no regresaría a la tierra, aceptaría la proposión de Allen, la noche anterior se había portado muy tierno con ella y algo le hacía pensar a Hitomi que el la ayudaría a olvidar eso que sentía por Van o a hacer más pasajero esos momentos tan difíciles. Así que esa mañana se vistió y salió de inmediato para la habitación de Allen, toco la puerta y la voz del mismo accedió.

Al entrar vio a Allen en la ventana, parecía ya listo para empezar su día.

Allen: buenos días Hitomi, que sorpresa tenerte aquí.

Hitomi: bueno yo…u/u yo….he decidido aceptar tu propuesta, creo que es lo mejor para mi.

Allen: Hitomi o o (en ese momento la abraza) ya verás que te cuidare muy bien.

En otra parte del palacio Van estaba con Norelle, ya había transcurrido medio día y Van aún no había comido nada, pero lo que a Norelle le preocupaba era esa mirada perdida que tenía, "esta pensando en alguien más" pensó Norelle, era evidente, cuando de pronto un guardia de Freid paso platicando con otro cerca de ahí, Van podía escuchar lo que decían.

Guardia: que sorpresa lo de Allen y la señorita Hitomi

Guardia: si , es cierto con esa boda los problemas en Freid terminarán.

Van: (al escuchar esto Van se puso de pie y sin pensarlo se puso de pie enfrente de uno de los guardias) ¿Allen y Hitomi se casarán?

Guardia: eh…si su majestad, hoy avisaron a todos de su compromiso, nadie sabe desde cuando lo habían decidido

Van: no puede ser…

Norelle: ¿sucede algo?

Van: tengo que hacer algo…no tardo

Van salió corriendo del lugar, su destino: Hitomi. Tenía que verla, saber si era cierto, por que lo hacía, ahora no importaba su imagen, solo si ella de verdad estaba comprometida con Allen. Al llegar a la habitación de juego, Van pudo ver un grupo de personas que se reunían alrededor de dos personas y conforme la gente se disipaba Van pudo ver a Hitomi y a Allen abrazándola, se abrió paso entre la gente.

Hitomi: Van…

Van: ¿es cierto? ¿es cierto que te comprometiste con Allen?

Allen: es cierto Van

Hitomi: si así es

Van: desde hace….

Allen: creo que eso es lo de menos pero creímos que la fiesta de hoy era perfecta para informarles a todos

Van: ya veo…felicidades.

Chid: está fiesta va hacer inolvidable Allen y Van se comprometieron!

Van: inolvidable…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 "ataque" **

Esa noche se celebrarían muchas cosas, así que sería más larga de lo que se había planeado, después de todo dos bodas son motivos fuertes para celebrar, pensaba Dryden que en ese momento se terminaba de vestir y Millerna le ayudaba a retocar los últimos detalles, pero tenía la mirada distraída

Dryden: ¿Qué sucede?

Millerna: bueno…no me esperaba lo de Allen y Hitomi

Dryden: sigues sintiendo algo por Allen ¿verdad?

Millerna: o o no es así! No lo digo por eso, lo que sucede es que…Van y Hitomi se amaban no se que sucedió…

Dryden: no sabemos si aún lo están eso es correcto pero yo supongo que si, Hitomi salió corriendo cuando se enteró que Van se iba a casar y Van tuvo una reacción muy similar

Millerna: entonces se casarán sin amor…hace unos años Hitomi estaba en contra de eso y ahora….

Dryden: y ahora ya maduro, sabe que quizás no haya forma de regresar a la luna fantasma, quedarse con Allen en Freid es lo mejor que puede hacer y la boda de Van es lo que más le conviene a Fanelia, eso lo sabe

Millerna: si lo se…muy parecido a nuestra boda

Dryden: así es.

…………………….

En su cuarto Hitomi se terminaba de vestir, ese día usaría un vestido largo y hermoso, color azul con pliegos de tela azul marino y blanco, era un vestido hermoso, en ese momento Allen toco la puerta y Hitomi lo dejo pasar

Allen: te ves hermosa Hitomi

Hitomi: gracias nn tu te ves muy bien

Allen: es hora de ir al salón principal

Hitomi: si!

Allen y Hitomi bajaron las escaleras y cruzaban los pasillos cuando escucharon a dos guardias hablar, decían que tendrían que estar alerta toda la noche ya que podían surgir ataques, al escuchar esto Hitomi volteo a ver a Allen que de un instante a otro se había puesto muy tenso

Allen: Hitomi, esta noche quiero que permanezcas junto a mi todo el tiempo ¿esta bien?

Hitomi: si Allen

Allen: adelántate al salón principal la fiesta esta por comenzar pero tengo que dar algunas instrucciones a los guardias de Freid

Hitomi: si, ve con cuidado Allen!

La chica se adelanto al salón principal donde una decoración hermosa lo adornaba, no podía creer que un ataque pudiera pasar ahí, de cualquier forma todos se veían despreocupados como si no supieran esto, Hitomi se adentro en el salón y fue directamente con Serena y Chid

Serena: ¿y mi hermano?

Hitomi: ahora viene nn parecía que tenía que hacer algo ya sabes que es muy precavido

Serena: si así es nn

Chid: Hitomi, ¿Cuándo se casarán Allen y tu?

Hitomi: aún no lo decidimos

La fiesta llegó junto con la preocupación de Allen y todos los que sabían que un ataque podría interrumpir esa fiesta, Van estaba junto a Norelle, pero sus pensamientos estaban tratando de ver algo que le dijera en que parte del castillo estaba Hitomi aunque eso no fue necesario ya que esta apareció frente a el, con Allen junto a ella tomadole la mano.

Allen: Van…me da gusto que por fin hayas decidido casarte

Van: si, al igual que tu

Allen: Hitomi se quedará aquí en Gaea, quiero que se quede.

Van: eso lo decide ella ¿no lo crees?

Van estaba enojado, era su decisión renunciar a Hitomi pero que ella hubiera decidido casarse con Allen era otra cosa, no podía soportarlo.

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, los invitados se divertían, tomaban, comían a su antojo, pero había algunos que sin duda no estaban a gusto con esa fiesta, estaban tensos y preocupados, Allen era uno de ellos, Van sentía que se asfixiaba ese ambiente le provocaba estar así, pero la razón principal era el ver a Hitomi y a Allen juntos, ella era una mujer fuerte, seguramente llevaría acabo su compromiso con el joven caballero y el…y el tendría que ser fuerte también y hacerse cargo de su país y de su futura esposa.

De pronto tocaron una canción lenta, Allen tomo a Hitomi de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile " pero Allen yo no se bailar" dijo Hitomi que se movía con torpeza "silencio…lo haces a la perfección" le dijo con una suave sonrisa el joven que la guiaba con paciencia.

Hitomi (p) Allen es muy lindo conmigo…me siento protegida a su lado…se que no correré peligro al estar a su lado… Van será muy pronto parte de mi pasado y yo trataré de querer como se merece a Allen.

Para Allen el estar ahí junto a Hitomi era perfecto, simplemente quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento para siempre pero no era posible solo quedaba disfrutar de aquella maravillosa sensación que lo llenaba en ese momento.

De pronto la música se detuvo, los invitados se alarmaron, y fue peor cuando avisaron que posiblemente un ataque estaría llevándose acabo en las entradas de la ciudad, así que Allen dejo a Hitomi en el salón donde era más seguro pro estar más custodiado por guardias. Llevaría a Serena y al rey Chid a una nave, primero saldrían ellos, y después en otra nave saldría el con Hitomi, así era el plan de seguridad.

Serena al ver a su hermano se alarmo

Serena: ¿Qué sucede hermano?

Allen: tu y el rey Chid a la nave principal, escaparán ahora mismo

Chid: pero y tu y Hitomi?

Allen: escaparemos en otra, apúrense

Serena: pero Allen no quiero quedarme sola

Allen: no la harás saldré con vida de esto, te lo prometo

Serena: esta bien

Serena y Chid se fueron del salón, avanzaron hasta el puerto donde había cientos de naves que estaban siendo abordadas por reyes y gente importante, Serena dio un vistazo atrás "te estaré esperando Allen" fue lo que dijo y después subió a la nave junto con Chid.

Hitomi estaba en el salón donde la gente corría de un lado a otro, y poco a poco se vaciaba, de pronto alguien le tomo de la mano y la jalo, al ver quien era Hitomi se encontró con que Van era quien la jalaba "debes estar en un lugar seguro" le dijo el rey de Fanelia "pero Allen vendrá por mi Van" le dijo Hitomi soltándose de la mano de Van quien aunque escucho perfectamente la negativa de la chica la jalo aún con más insistencia llevándola hacía el balcón de ahí podrían escapar más fácilmente

Hitomi: no Van, Allen va a regresar y no me va a encontrar

Van: no puedes esperar a que venga por ti!

Hitomi: te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero ya no soy tu responsabilidad!

Van: me preocupas, eso es todo!

Hitomi: pero Van…

De pronto una bomba calló muy cerca del salón de fiesta sacudiendo todo de una manera muy fuerte, cuando de pronto se escuchó como disparaban hacía el salón, Van estaba dispuesto a sacar a Hitomi de ahí a la fuerza si era necesario pero de pronto alguien la empujo al suelo "al suelo, quédate aquí unos minutos" le dijo, Hitomi pudo reconocer la voz de Allen que estaba en el suelo junto a ella, y cuando escucharon que los disparos habían cesado unos momentos, se levantaron y salieron del salón. Van los seguía muy de cerca, pero más disparos los estaban alcanzando, uno de esos disparos le dio a Hitomi en una pierna, la rozo apenas pero ya no podía moverse, "rápido Hitomi sube en mi espalda" le dijo Allen, así que la cargo y comenzó a correr lo más veloz que podía, pero uno de los disparos le toco también a el en un costado, también había rosado apenas ya que había logrado hacerse a un lado, pero esto le importo poco así que siguió corriendo a pesar de que Hitomi le decía que quizás era mejor que Van la cargará ya que el estaba herido pero este se negó rotundamente "llegaremos como sea Hitomi, te lo prometo" fue lo que dijo, "vamos a mi nave esta más cerca de aquí", nadie se negó ya que apenas había dicho esto, llegaron a su nave y subieron los tres y enseguida despego.

Van: ¿están bien?

Allen: cúrale su herida primero

Van: traigan dos doctores rápido!

Los médicos llegaron en un segundo, se llevaron a ambos para vendarlos mientras que Van buscaba a Norelle

Norelle: (lo abraza) pensé que no habías logrado salir!

Van: no te preocupes ¿estas bien?

Norelle: si ¿y tu?

Van: si estoy bien, solo Hitomi y Allen están heridos

Norelle: ¿están abordo?

Van: si, ya no había tiempo para que se fueran en su nave

Norelle: pobre de Hitomi, me cae bien, voy a ver como está

Van: si, yo mientras me encargo de todo por aquí.

Norelle: n n si.

Un dolor en la pierna fue lo que despertó a Hitomi, se levantó con cuidado, su herida ya estaba vendada y curada, no tenía por que preocuparse, se levantó de la cama, y en lo primero que pensó fue en Allen, estaba herido, y no lo había podido ayudar…. "iré a verlo" fue lo que dijo la chica.

Sabía que Allen estaba en el cuarto de junto, toco la puerta y nadie contesto "tal vez este dormido" pensó la joven, así que paso en silencio y vio todo cerrado, estaba oscuro, apenas y podía caminar sin hacer ruido y sin mover nada, lo vio en la cama, estaba dormido, se sentó en su cama, se veía tan apuesto cuando dormía "ya verás Allen haré mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo en voz baja la chica, le acariciaba el rostro muy lentamente cuando sin previo aviso Allen le tomo la mano " yo te cuidare bien Hitomi" le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Allen perdóname si te desperté" le dijo Hitomi enseguida quitando la mano del rostro del joven, este solo sostuvo la mano "no te vayas quédate" le dijo, no era una orden, era más bien una suplica, así que Hitomi se quedó en la cama, Allen se sentó con ayuda de Hitomi, aún le tomaba la mano, era tan hermosa, se veía tan bien a pesar de estar herida, con el vestido roto, aún así, para el se veía hermosa, le acarició el rostro, con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, ella se acerco poco a poco para facilitarle las cosas al joven, para evitar que se estirará más y le doliera la herida, Allen aprovecho esto, con su mano en el cuello la fue acercando poco a poco, podía ver como se sonrojaba su querida Hitomi, su respiración era más acelerada, estaba nerviosa, esto le agradaba, la acerco más y más hasta que sin esperar un momento más toco sus labios con los suyos, pudo sentir su cálido beso por unos instantes, después la abrazo como se abraza al tesoro más preciado que alguien tiene, podía respirar el aroma de su cabello "Allen…" dijo Hitomi nerviosa, se sentía tan bien ahí, eso le preocupaba ¿Qué acaso hace unos días no estaba enamorada de Van, Allen le levanto la cara con una mano, la miraba a los ojos, gentilmente se acerco a ella, quería otro beso de su niña, de su amada Hitomi, esta vez, comenzó lento, con ternura, con amor, después esto se torno pasión, el beso ahora era más apasionado que la primera vez, el la tomaba del cuello, lo acariciaba con ternura. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, encendió la luz sin saber lo que se encontraría

Hitomi: oo Van!

Van: (aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver) hitomi…Allen….los dejaremos en Freid…llegaremos en uno o dos días… si no hay problemas

Allen: eres muy amable Van… bastaría con que nos dejaras cerca de ahí…

Van: no, los dejaremos en Freid…ahora me voy…perdón por interrumpir.

Hitomi: u/u Van…

Van cerró la puerta de la habitación, no sabía que decir, ¿acaso Hitomi ya se había olvidado de el, si, era lo más seguro, después de lo que acababa de ver no había dudas, ya la había perdido para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 " mejor que nunca" **

Era un prado verde, estaba tranquila ahí, a su lado, Van, tomándole la mano, ella sonreía, estaba feliz de estar con el, de pronto el se levanto, se puso en frente suyo, la jalo de la cintura y la acerco a ella, y la beso, Hitomi lo abrazó con fuerza, pero al verle de nuevo, no era Van quién la había besado, todo había cambiado, era Allen, todo se volvió negro y de golpe abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño, ¿acaso eso significaba que había olvidado a Van?.

El desayuno era lo que más le gustaba a Merle del día, le agradaba despertar y ver el rostro de su amo Van, ella estaba en la nave, por fin podía estar con su amo Van, pero esa mañana su amo se veía terrible, con ojeras y muy descuidado, pero la mirada de tristeza era lo que preocupaba, y aunque preguntará sabía que su amo iba a evitar contestar, así que solo le dio una gran sonrisa y se dedico a servirle de desayunar.

Merle: buenos días amo Van

Van: buenos días Merle

Norelle: Buenos días querido ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

Van: bien…bien.

Norelle: ¿y no me vas a preguntar como amanecí yo?

Van: ah si perdón es que…

Norelle: olvídalo…

Hitomi: (llega tomada de la mano de Allen) buenos días a todos

Merle: Hitomi Buenos días

Norelle: veo que cada vez están más enamorados!

Hitomi: eh bueno nosotros

Allen: así es, buscaremos casarnos lo más rápido posible, yo no puedo estar un momento más in Hitomi

Hitomi: o/o Allen

Van: me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

Allen: desayunaré e iré a ayudar.

Van: como quieras

Un vestido nuevo, no muy lujoso estaba en la cama de Hitomi, esta al verlo recordó a Van, su corazón estaba confundido, los besos de Van en el pasado estaban en su mente pero aquellos momentos que había estado pasando con su prometido, Allen, al principio había pensado que le costaría trabajo estar a su lado, pero no era así, a decir verdad le agradaba de tal manera que cada vez ocupaban más espacio en su mente y corazón del que había pensado.

Durante esos dos días de viaje las cosas no habían cambiado entre Van y Hitomi, se evitaban casi todo el tiempo, mientras que las cosas entre Hitomi y Allen estaban mejorando cada día más, Norelle pasaba todo el tiempo con Merle y en las noches antes de ir a la cama platicaba con Van un rato, se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que era un matrimonio arreglado se había enamorado del rey de Fanelia.

Freid ya estaba en el horizonte, no tardarían más de una hora en llegar a esa ciudad, la nave de Van se estaba quedando sin combustible, y la noche se acercaba por lo que Allen le ofreció quedarse a lo que Van no pudo negarse, era peligroso viajar en la noche.

Chid y Serena al ver a Allen y a Hitomi se alegraron mucho, los abrazaron y gustosamente ofrecieron alojamiento para los ciudadanos de Freid y una deliciosa cena.

Hitomi: voy a bañarme antes de la cena Allen

Allen: bien, no tardes mucho

Van: vamos Norelle hay que cambiarnos

Norelle: esta bien Van.

Hitomi salía de bañarse, ya estaba vestida, se estaba peinando cuando tocaron a su puerta, al dejar entrar a la persona que tocaba era Serena

Hitomi: Serena que gusto verte

Serena: puedo hablar contigo Hitomi?

Hitomi: si por supuesto

Serena: se que el compromiso con Allen no era lo que tu esperabas, que estabas enamorada de Van y ….quiero pedirte que me seas sincera ¿aún amas a Van?

Hitomi: oo Serena nn te voy a ser sincera, aún no logro acostumbrarme del todo a la idea de que voy a casarme con Allen pero te aseguro que día con día me convenzo más de que el quedarme con tu hermano es lo mejor.

Serena: entonces no hay problema, el te va a ser muy feliz Hitomi ya lo verás

Hitomi: si n n

La cena era deliciosa, todos comían con gusto y felices, Van sonreía para sorpresa de Hitomi, Norelle también estaba feliz de ver a su prometido sonreír, Merle hablaba y hablaba de todo y con todos, Allen hablaba de cosas de Freid con Chid y con los generales más importantes.

Al terminar la cena todos se pusieron de pie, muchos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Allen acompaño a Chid a su cuarto "espérame Hitomi ahora vuelvo" le dijo, Norelle se fue a su habitación después de despedirse de su prometido, Merle se fue con ella y Van se quedo en una esquina, veía a Hitomi, recordaba sus viejos tiempos. Se acerco y la tomo del hombro.

Van: Hitomi …te ves … bien

Hitomi: Van! …gracias

Van: alguna vez te has preguntado como hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos?

Hitomi: antes lo hacía pero ahora ya no lo hago, no tiene caso, no va a ser posible

Van: ¿ya te olvidaste de…todo?

Hitomi: olvidarme? Van esta plática no tiene caso…esto ya no…tiene caso…

Van: para mi si!

Van tomo del los hombros a Hitomi, la veía fijamente a los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, se estaba sonrojando, no quería dejarla ir, pero de pronto la voz de Allen lo detuvo " aléjate de mi prometida Van" le dijo, Van solo le dijo "lo siento" y se aparto de la chica, Allen tomo de la mano a Hitomi y con mirada juiciosa

Allen: Van no deseo tener que recordarte que Hitomi es mi prometida

Van: no tienes que hacerlo me lo recuerdas en todo momento.

Allen: vamonos Hitomi.

Hitomi: si Allen

Todo el camino a la habitación se fue en silencio, Hitomi estaba segura de que Allen estaba enojado, se podía ver en sus ojos, no sabía que decir pero esta vez en verdad no había sido su intención. Llegaron a su habitación, la pareja paso, Allen se paro en frente de la ventana, veía al horizonte.

Allen: ¿aún quieres a Van?

Hitomi: Allen no es así…yo… no era mi intención

Allen: si aún lo quieres tal vez esto no tiene sentido!

Hitomi: ¡no es así!

Allen: cancelaré mañana eso es lo mejor

Hitomi: (lo toma del brazo) detente Allen, yo no quiero que canceles nada, yo quiero quedarme contigo y no con Van

Allen: (la voltea y la ve directamente a sus ojos) Hitomi…perdóname yo…

Hitomi se acerco a su prometido, lo vio a los ojos, y le besó tiernamente, el la tomo de la cintura, le acariciaba el rostro y se sentía tan bien estando ahí con su prometida. La tomo de la mano, y la tiró a la cama "Allen yo…no creo que…" Allen le pidió silencio con un dedo, le dio una sonrisa sexy a su prometida la cual se sonrojo pero correspondía a los besos de su prometido, y entonces la razón desapareció de las mentes de Hitomi y Allen se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y por lo que querían en ese momento, la piel de Hitomi era tersa y tan blanca como la luna, los brazos de Allen la rodeaban con amor y se entregaban uno al otro mientras que la oscuridad como cómplice los cubría por completo.

…………………………………….

La mañana llegaba, la luz lastimaba los ojos de Hitomi, estaba recargada en el pecho de su prometido, se preguntaba si es que había hecho bien en entregarse a el de esa manera, "¿habré hecho bien, ¿Qué irá a pensar Allen de esto?" se preguntaba Hitomi, de pronto recibió un beso en la frente, Allen se había despertado, "¿Cómo estas mi querida Hitomi?" le dijo

Hitomi: bien…Allen yo…no se si hice bien…quizás y…

Allen: no te preocupes por nada Hitomi, tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mi te cuidare siempre

Hitomi: allen nn

Norelle y Van iban por el pasillo, tenían que salir temprano a Fanelia, Merle iba con ellos, tomada de la mano de su amo, dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Allen saliendo de la habitación de Hitomi, estaba desaliñado, Van al verlo se enfado, ¿acaso estaba …? No quería ni pensarlo.

Merle: amo Van…

Van: Allen…¿acaso te estás aprovechando de la inocencia de Hitomi?

Allen: te equívocas Van yo nunca haría eso, la amo y sería incapaz

Van: ¿la amas?

Allen: así es y si me disculpas tengo que hacer otras cosas

Norelle: van…no te preocupes Allen es un caballero y nunca le haría daño a Hitomi

Van: eso espero.

Esa mañana Van partió de Freid, no vio por última vez a Hitomi, así era mejor pero con lo que acababa de ver estaba seguro que las cosas iban mejor que nunca entre Allen y Hitomi, en su corazón le dolía que la situación fuera de esa forma pero tal vez y era el destino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 "la noticia perfecta" +**

Las cosas estaban muy apresuradas, tanto en Fanelia como en Freid ya que dos bodas se acercaban, en Freid efectivamente los problemas se habían reducido, ya no había tantas riñas y conflictos sociales, la boda próxima de Allen con Hitomi había traído paz a esas tierras, ya habían pasado dos meses y nada nuevo se había presentado, esto le tranquilizaba a Allen y al rey Chid que estaba feliz por la boda de su amigo. Esa mañana Hitomi se probaba su vestido de novia, era realmente hermoso, aún no creía que era para ella, era blanco con bordes rosas y dorados en telas de seda y algodón, parecía extraído de algún sueño suyo, eso era lo que pensaba la joven, de vez en cuando recordaba su casa, la tierra, sabía que no volvería, que ahora Gaea era su hogar, junto a su futuro esposo, por eso ya no sentía más que nostalgia al recordar la tierra, pero la tristeza había desaparecido y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había sucedido.

Serena: te ves hermosa Hitomi

Hitomi: nn no es para tanto Serena!

Allen: es cierto querida te ves realmente bella

Hitomi: Allen! ¿a que hora..? digo ¡es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda!

Allen: ( se voltea de espalda y sonríe) lo siento Hitomi pero las doncellas que te han visto con el atuendo de novia me habían dicho que te veías hermosa y no resistí la tentación.

Serena: hermano no seas tramposo y sal de la habitación, los deberes con Chid te aguardan

Allen: esta bien, como quieran, me voy! nn

Allen cerró la puerta de la habitación, la imagen de Hitomi con su vestido de novia se le había grabado en su mente, esto seguramente lo haría sonreír todo el día, quizás más tiempo. Chid le aguardaba en el salón real, estaba sentado en el trono y con cara de aburrimiento pudo ver como su gran amigo Allen entraba en la habitación

Allen: vamos rey Chid hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy

Chid: Allen lo dices por que tu te vas a casar muy pronto

Allen: rey Chid debe tomar su cargo más seriamente, usted sabe que mi boda también es por el reino

Chid: nn si pero tu la amas ¿no es cierto?

Allen: eso es cierto…Hitomi ha ocupado siempre un lugar muy importante en mi vida…pero no es momento de hablar, empecemos con los deberes rey.

…………………………………………..

En Fanelia las cosas no parecían muy distintas de Freid, había preparativos de boda desde hace ya más de un mes, esa boda tan esperada por todo el pueblo se llevaría acabo ese fin de semana, Van estaba ya listo para el acontecimiento, la relación con Norelle había mejorado ya bastante, eran buenos amigos, y poco a poco la princesa se había ganado el corazón de Van, aunque no de la forma en que ella hubiera querido.

Las invitaciones habían sido mandadas ya hace unas semanas, toda Gaea estaría ahí, Millerna y Dryden como representantes de Asturia, los padres de Norelle los reyes de Basram, de Asgard vendría al parecer el príncipe Jan y su hermano el príncipe menor Gabriel, funcionarios de las pequeñas ciudades, de las capitales de las ciudades, y por supuesto, Allen y Hitomi en representación de Freid.

Esa tarde Trent el amigo y fiel soldado de Van entró en su habitación, traía el correo dirigido para el rey, eran muchas cartas las que llegaban diariamente, pero solo las más importantes eran las que le llegaban verdaderamente al rey.

Van: ¿algo interesante Trent?

Trent: su majestad llegó una carta de Freid y una invitación oficial

Van: oo ¿dos cartas? Déjame verlas

Trent: si su majestad

Van tomo las cartas en sus manos, sabía que una era la invitación de Allen y de Hitomi, pero la otra, la otra no sabía de quien era, tenía una leve esperanza de que fuera Hitomi cancelando su compromiso con Allen, que esa carta era para pedirle que estuvieran juntos, era una leve esperanza que guardaba Van en su corazón pero más sin embargo sabía no sucedería. Abrió la carta.

Querido Van:

No se si realmente debí haber escrito esta carta, nadie sabe que la escribí ni que la mande, ni mucho menos Allen que esta ocupado con nuestra boda y las obligaciones de consejero real del rey, el propósito de esta carta es desearte que seas feliz con tu prometida, tal vez nuestro destino es estar separados el uno del otro y ser felices con otras personas, aunque te confieso que nunca olvidaré lo que pasamos juntos y estoy segura de que tu tampoco lo harás, así como la conexión que tenemos nos obliga a estar unidos de cierta manera, eso nunca nadie lo cambiará aunque por el bien de ambos es mejor guárdalo como un secreto entre nosotros, como un recuerdo de nuestro pasado juntos. Te deseo lo mejor en tu boda, nos veremos ese día.

Tu amiga

Hitomi Kansaki

Van sujeto la carta entre sus manos, "Hitomi" dijo el rey, volvió a leer la carta una vez más para estar seguro de las intenciones de Hitomi, estaba seguro, era una carta de despedida, para decirle adiós definitivamente a su vida anterior, a su pasado juntos, era lo mejor, el lo sabía pero tal vez su corazón no lo entendería como lo hacía su cerebro, pero tendría que aceptarlo …con el tiempo.

……………………………………….

El dulce aroma de Hitomi llegaba hasta la nariz de Allen, adoraba ese aroma por la mañana, abrió los ojos y vio a su prometida junto a el, se veía tan inocente y bella, aún no podía creer que en pocos días sería su esposa, la amaba tanto. Le beso la frente y se levanto de la cama, se puso su pantalón, después se camisa, trataba de no hacer ruido

Hitomi: no importa que seas silenciosa de todos modos sentí cuando te levantaste

Allen: perdóname Hitomi si te desperté

Hitomi: nn esta bien de todos modos tengo que empacar, esta tarde partimos para Fanelia

Allen: es cierto, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Hitomi: no Allen nn estaré bien, Serena me ayudará.

Allen: bien (se acerca y le da un beso) nos vemos después ¿si?

Como aún era temprano nadie noto que Allen salió de la habitación de Hitomi, nadie sabía de su avance en su relación, hacía dos meses que así era y no tenía por que saber nadie, de cualquier forma serían marido y mujer muy pronto.

Esa mañana hacía frío, Hitomi bajo a desayunar, traía ya un vestido hermoso pero se veía más delgada que de costumbre, se sentó y ya todos estaban ahí, le sirvieron su plato pero al ver la comida sintió asco, nauseas, lo retiro de su vista

Chid: Hitomi ¿no vas a desayunar Hoy? Recuerda que tienes que estar fuerte para tu boda! nn

Serena: si Hitomi, últimamente has comido mal y te ves pálida

Hitomi: nn tal vez es que no me siento bien.

Chid: entonces antes de irte será mejor que te revisé el doctor Hitomi

Hitomi: no será necesario de verdad nn , escuchen si me vuelvo a sentir mal les avisaré

………………………………………

Ya era más de medio día, Hitomi ya había empacado sus cosas, ahora tendría que empacar las de Allen, Serena iba con ella, platicaban de cómo sería el viaje y que lamentablemente Serena y el rey no podrían ir ya que asuntos pendientes los ataban a Freid pero ellos irían y Serena estaba tan emocionada como si ella fuera la que viajaría esa tarde.

Serena: ¿Por qué no descansas Hitomi te ves cansada?

Hitomi: no estoy bien Serena, además las cosas de Allen son mi responsabilidad

Comenzaron a empacar cuando Hitomi se sintió mareada, se agarro de un mueble pero no fue suficiente, lo siguiente que pasó fue que todo se nublo y perdió el conocimiento

………………………………

allen: será mejor que aseguren bien esas cosas, tengan listos el vehículo cuanto antes.

Guardia: señor Schezar, la señorita Serena le manda llamar

Allen: dile que voy enseguida

Guardia: dice que es sobre su prometida la señorita Hitomi, al parecer se sintió mal

Allen dejo todo sin terminar, salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de Hitomi, por extraño que llegará a aparecer el recorrido le pareció más largo de lo normal, corría a toda velocidad pero parecía no llegar, pero finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegó a la puerta de su prometida, la abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el doctor, su hermana estaba en el cuarto contiguo, al preguntarle al doctor si era grave y este le respondió que no se tranquilizo y fue a terminar los deberes de Hitomi.

Doctor: general Schezar será mejor que me acompañe afuera

Allen: ¿Qué sucede?

Doctor: bueno no es nada grave pero estoy seguro que esto debe guardarse en secreto, por esa razón ni siquiera a la señorita Serena le dije sobre esto

Allen: ¿Qué le sucede a Hitomi?

Doctor: bueno algo muy normal…esta embarazada

Allen: oo ¿embarazada? Hitomi va a tener un hijo mío …

Doctor: guardaré el secreto, no se preocupe . y no hay problema si viaja en este momento solo son malestares pasajeros

Allen: gracias

El joven vio alejarse al doctor, la noticia lo había dejado en shock, iba a ser padre, Hitomi le daría un hijo, sabía que tenía que guardarse el secreto pero la alegría que sentía era incontenible tal vez todo el mundo lo notaría pero no le importaba, era extremadamente feliz. Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta, vio a Hitomi de pie en la ventana, y se acerco a ella, la abrazo por detrás y le dijo "gracias Hitomi, te amo" Hitomi sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, aún no podía decir que lo amaba pero su camino junto a Allen apenas comenzaba y ya había un lazo que los uniría por siempre, un hijo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 "cambios inevitables" **

Flores blancas adornaban la habitación de la novia, Norelle se acababa de despertar, una hermosa sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, ese era su día, la boda se realizaría ese día, una doncella estaba ya lista para prepararla para el gran evento, un hermoso vestido color blanco estaba en un maniquí, Norelle se levanto y se dio un baño, después las doncellas le colocaron el vestido, querían hacerle los últimos arreglos, no importaba que sucediera ese día, la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecería, una etapa de su vida muy importante estaba por comenzar.

……………………………………..

Las cortinas estaban aún cerradas, pero alguien las abrió, Van se tapo con las cobijas, no quería levantarse, pero Trent su fiel amigo le quito las cobijas, " vamos su majestad tiene que levantarse hoy es el gran día" le dijo, Van se levanto y con pasos lentos se metió a bañar y después se puso su traje de boda, era muy elegante, digno del rey de Fanelia, algo incomodo a su parecer pero no había de otra, su rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía, Trent se dio cuenta y lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo "su majestad es hora de que afronte sus responsabilidades, se que esto es difícil para usted, se que Hitomi es la mujer con la que usted quisiera estar pero, ya no hay otra opción", Van lo sabía, afuera de ese cuarto su comportamiento sería otro, se portaría como todo un rey, con orgullo y dignidad. "lo se Trent, no te preocupes así será" después de eso Van salió a confrontar su destino.

………………………………………

Esos tapices le recordaban a su llegada a Gaea por segunda vez, aquella vez había sido todo color de rosa, había sucedido algo que había deseado por tanto tiempo que no pensó en las consecuencias de todo, ahora la situación era diferente, ella estaba con un hombre que no era Van de quien se había enamorado por primera vez, esperando un hijo de Allen y a decir verdad estaba más feliz de lo que se hubiera imaginado. La doncella ya le tenía preparado su vestido de gala para la ocasión, y comenzó a vestirse.

Después de una hora Allen pasó por ella, el traía su traje de gala, se veía realmente apuesto, la boda ya estaría por comenzar.

………………………………………….

La iglesia estaba adornada con flores blancas, rosas y rojas, estaba realmente hermosa, había miles de invitados ya sentados, por fortuna Allen y Hitomi ya tenían sus lugares reservados, estaban junto a Jan y Gabriel de Asgard, parecían aburridos y muy serios.

De pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, por ser una boda real, el rey entro con toda su gente, se detuvo en el altar. Hitomi vio a Van con curiosidad, este le hecho una última mirada, y después de volteo a ver hacía la puerta de la iglesia en donde ya entraba la novia con sus damas de honor, caminaba lentamente y finalmente se detuvo frente a Van, le sonrió y comenzó la misa.

Hitomi comenzó a sentirse mareada, ya no quería estar ahí, no sabía por que en momentos tan importantes se sentía así, " no puede ser por Van, ya lo olvide, ya lo olvide…pero me siento mal…muy mareada", una mano estaba sobre su hombro, Hitomi volteo era su prometido Allen "¿estas bien? Te ves muy extraña" le dijo, Hitomi solo negó con la cabeza.

Allen: entonces vamos afuera

Hitomi: no Allen como crees …espera a que termine la boda

Allen: pero Hitomi…

Hitomi: puede aguantar, de verdad nn

Finalmente la boda termino, Van y Norelle como esposos ahora salían de la iglesia, todos estaban saliendo, primero los reyes de otros países y sus doncellas y guardias correspondientes, después de unas cuantas personas salían por el pasillo principal Allen y Hitomi, todo Fanelia los veía y Hitomi comenzó a respirar rápidamente, Allen la tomo con fuerza de la mano "resiste un poco" le decía en voz baja, pero en la entrada de la iglesia, en las escaleras Hitomi flaqueo y sus rodillas le fallaron, cayó en brazos de Allen. Jan y Gabriel de Asgard que iban adelante vieron la escena, Jan el hermano mayor se acerco.

Jan: ¿le sucede algo malo? ¿Quieres que la llevemos a nuestro carruaje?

Allen: no se preocupe su majestad estará bien, se lo aseguro, solo necesita un poco de aire y tal vez agua.

Jan: traigan agua!

Gabriel: ¿esta bien?

Jan: dice el señor Schezar que si esta bien…aunque yo la veo pálida.

Van estaba recibiendo felicitaciones cuando vio una pequeña multitud reunida alrededor de alguien, y pudo ver con dificultad que se trataba de Hitomi, no podía acercarse, no ahora, no podía pero la salud de Hitomi era importante… y entonces Van no lo pensó y se acerco a Allen y a Hitomi, todo mundo lo veía con ojos extraños al mostrarse tan preocupado por la joven prometida de Allen

Van: ¿Qué le sucede?

Allen: no se preocupe ya no es nada… ya esta bien.

Van: llegando al palacio la revisará un doctor.

Allen: no es necesario, pero como lo desees

Allen tomo a Hitomi entre sus brazos y la metió en el carruaje de Freid, dos doncellas los siguieron y Van solo regreso con su ahora esposa que seguía sonriente sin importarle que su esposo se hubiera ausentado por unos momentos.

El secreto no debía saberse, no hasta que estuvieran casados pensaba Allen, así que así tuviera que discutir con el doctor o con quien quisiera decir el secreto a alguien más.

Las torres del palacio comenzaban a verse, ya algunos carruajes habían llegado, Allen noto que Hitomi despertaba poco a poco, sus ojos se abrían poco a poco hasta que despertó de ese sueño que había tenido

Hitomi: discúlpame Allen…no debí

Allen: ¿ya estas bien?

Hitomi: si claro que si…

Allen: Van quiere que vas a un médico… no es bueno, puede saber lo de nuestro hijo

Hitomi: ¿ te avergüenzas de …?

Allen: no claro que no! Es solo que quiero protegerte de las habladurías de todos, no hay otra cosa que me haga más feliz en estos momentos.

Hitomi: Allen…

Llegaron al palacio, Hitomi y Allen pasaron a una habitación, ella se recostó en un sillón.

……………………………

van: ¿no puede ir más deprisa?

Guardia: pero su majestad esto es lo más rápido que va.

Norelle: ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Hitomi?

Van: no lose por eso quiero llegar lo más de pronto que se pueda.

Guardia: parece que ya llegamos su majestad

Van: bien. Norelle vamos, Trent trae al doctor

Trent: si

Van entró por la entrada principal, hacían a un lado a la gente que estaba comenzando a hablar de lo sucedido, Allen estaba con Hitomi cuando escucharon voces "yo hablaré con el" le dijo este a su prometida, Van entró en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Hitomi de pie en la ventana, esto le alivió en cierto modo, Norelle se acerco a ella mientras que Allen llevó a Van a la otra habitación.

Ahí Van estaba ya más tranquilo, Allen lo veía fijamente y después de respirar profundo le dijo

Allen: Van no es necesario que un doctor vea a Hitomi

Van: ¿de que hablas? Se veía enferma

Allen: no esta enferma

Van: ¿ como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando la mujer que va a ser tu prometida esta enferma?

Allen: no es así Van…no lo entiendes

Van: si me lo dijeras entonces yo podría entender!

Allen: no es de ti incumbencia recuerda que ahora es mi responsabilidad

Van: bien…iré por el doctor

Allen: (le cierra el paso) lo mejor para Hitomi es que nadie la vea en su estado

Van; ¿en su estado?...¿de que hablas?

Allen: ella esta embarazada…

Van: oo ¿Cómo…embarazada? ( se volteo, estaba sorprendido…como era posible que ella estuviera embarazada…) ¿ es eso verdad?... yo….

Allen: ya veo te has quedado sorprendido por la noticia, quiero pedirte que no digas nada, ni siquiera Serena ni Chid lo saben… pero me alegra que alguien lo sepa…me muero por decirlo frente a todos pero tendrá que esperar a que nos casemos, esta vez será diferente.

Van: felicidades y no te preocupes no diré nada.

Van salió de la habitación, aún estaba en shock, ya todo estaba perdido para ellos, el casado y ella embarazada, respiro hondo y trataba de resignarse a su nueva vida, todo estaba cambiando y nada podía evitarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews y cada uno de sus comentarios ya que son importantes para mi así como su opinión para poder mejorar cada día más. Sobre todo a esa persona que me escribió un review después de que yo ya había decidido dejar de publicarlo por que no creí que fuera a gustar en la página. Además a este fic le tengo cierto cariño ya que fue el primero y único que he hecho de Escaflowne , sin mencionar que fue uno de los primeros que escribí. Por todo esto gracias por sus comentarios y sigan leyendo el fic y si pueden mis otros fics jaja no es cierto, eso se los dejo a su criterio. Disfruten los capítulos. **

**Capitulo 11 " preparativos" **

La recepción de la boda de Van era elegante y hermosa, cada uno de los invitados estaba feliz, principalmente los reyes de Basram que al ver a su hija con una sonrisa en el rostro y asegurado su futuro todo estaba bien. Van trataba de olvidar las palabras de Allen pero su mente se negaba, Hitomi embarazada, ya no había esperanzas para ellos, para el amor que sentía por ella, no podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que hablar con ella, a como de lugar.

Norelle notaba a su ahora marido algo extraño, triste, lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió, creía que con una linda sonrisa ayudaría a su marido a estar de un mejor humor.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la música era bella y perfecta, los arreglos florales que adornaban el gran salón traían elegancia y alegría a la fiesta, los invitados podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar completamente seguros en Fanelia ya que era uno de los lugares donde menos revueltas había debido a su reconstrucción que parecía ser todo un éxito. Todos buscaban al rey pero nadie lo veía, al fin y al cabo era su boda, Norelle se disculpo por el pero había tenido que salir por un momento, entonces todos siguieron con sus pláticas como si nadie faltará.

…………………………………………………

van: me haces falta Folkien…hermano no había podido venir a verte por que sabes que he estado ocupado, y quizás este no era el momento pero necesitaba un poco de paz…

Van se sentó cerca de la tumba de su hermano, este lugar siempre le traía paz y podía pensar con claridad estando ahí, de pronto la imagen de Hitomi vino a su mente, era hermosa y la amaba sin duda " se que la perdí para siempre pero…." La voz de Van se quebró " ¿me habrá olvidado?...fue mi culpa quizás si me hubiera esforzado un poco más… se que mi obligación es con Fanelia pero hermano…duele tanto…"

En el salón, Millerna y Dryden estaban con Hitomi y con Allen, parecían ponerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido en sus vidas mientras no se habían visto, Dryden traía tomada de la mano a Millerna la cual se veía sonriente, pero nada estaba comparado con la radiante felicidad de Allen, el cual tenía abrazada a Hitomi y una inusual sonrisa sincera se asomaba en su rostro.

Dryden: veo que les va bien Allen, al verte tan feliz

Allen: Hitomi es una gran mujer.

Hitomi: n/n Allen….

Millerna: si y su boda ya esta cerca ¿cierto? ¿no te sientes nerviosa?

Hitomi: algo si la verdad es que si.

Allen: pero Hitomi ya te dije que no tienes por que, sabes que yo te voy a cuidar mucho

Millerna: eso no importa Allen, lo que sucede es que la forma de ver y de sentir las cosas antes de una boda es muy diferente entre ustedes y nosotras.

Dryden: Millerna tiene razón… aunque tampoco lo entiendo muy bien

Allen: creo que nunca las entenderemos por completo

Hitomi: si nn

Millerna: miren hay bocadillos ¿no quieren ir a ver que hay…yo tengo hambre?

Se acercaron a la mesa donde había todo tipo de bocadillos para comer, todo se veía delicioso pero extrañamente Hitomi al ver toda esa comida sintió asco, muy poco al principio pero después fue en aumento "¿no vas a comer nada Hitomi?" le dijo Dryden ofreciéndole un plato con algo de comer el cual Hitomi rechazó con una mano y volteo el rostro, estaba segura que si seguía ahí viendo la comida sucedería algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después, Allen la veía con curiosidad, entonces Hitomi con un solo discúlpenme salió de la habitación, pálida y corriendo.

Millerna: ¿pero que le sucede?

Dryden: si se veía muy pálida…¿no quieres que la vea un doctor Allen?

Allen: no, es por los nervios estoy seguro (p) debe ser por el embarazo…quizás y lo mejor sea que Hitomi descanse un poco…cuando regrese le diré que si se quiere retirar.

Hitomi salía del baño, ya estaba más aliviada, esos molestos ascos y desmayos eran lo peor.

Hitomi: uu nunca pensé que esto fuera tan difícil

Van: te ves pálida Hitomi…debe ser por…tu condición.

Hitomi: oo Van! si tienes razón, debe ser por mi condición nn

Van: Hitomi eres feliz con Allen?

Hitomi: Van…no se si deba hablar contigo acerca de estas cosas.

Van: yo más que nadie quiero tu felicidad Hitomi…y debo confesarte que haría todo por que tu fueras feliz.

Hitomi: Van…nn muchas gracias…

Allen: ¿Por qué le das las gracias a Van Hitomi?

Hitomi: Allen…no te ví llegar…me acaba de ofrecer un cuarto por si me sentía mal.

Allen: yo iba a pedirle lo mismo…creo que en tu condición no debes agitarte demasiado

Hitomi: (toma del brazo a Allen) no es necesario Allen…nn estas molestias son normales

Allen: bien pero en cuanto te sientas mal me avisas

Hitomi: si…claro que si, Van gracias por tu hospitalidad

Van: no es nada Hitomi y …cuídate

Todo pasó tan rápido, la noche terminó muy pronto y todos se fueron a dormir dejando el palacio vació y lleno de recuerdos de aquella ceremonia tan especial. Y en pocos días Fanelia quedó sola con sus habitantes y sus nuevos reyes, Hitomi y Allen fueron unos de los primeros en irse, su boda estaba tan próxima que no tenían tiempo para quedarse más tiempo, pero no se despidieron por completo, se verían muy pronto, y la fecha era tan próxima que incluso algunos de los invitados de la boda de Van se pasaron inmediatamente al reino de Freid, así que el palacio y los alrededores comenzaron a llenarse de extranjeros y de preparativos para recibirlos como era necesario. Los últimos ajustes estaban llevándose acabo, Hitomi se probaba el vestido, Allen el traje que ocuparía, Serena también estaba muy entusiasmada por la próxima boda, ya tenía listo el vestido y el banquete solo faltaba que Hitomi los probará cosa que en circunstancias normales no hubiera sido ningún problema pero dadas las circunstancias sería todo un reto para Hitomi probar todos los alimentos sin ningún problema.

Serena: te ves …rara Hitomi…¿estas bien?

Hitomi: si Serena …solo…estoy mareada.

Serena: Hitomi…yo creo que….

En ese momento Hitomi se desmayó, no había desayunado por que la comida le había dado asco pero como ya eran las doce del día no había resistido mucho además la comida del banquete se veía deliciosa pero simplemente no le apetecía comer y al final se desmayó.

Allen estaba fuera del palacio, haciendo sus deberes cuando un guardia real llegó con la noticia que su prometida estaba desmayada, "ay no otra vez…Hitomi" fue lo que pensó Allen, que en seguida monto en su caballo y se fue directamente al palacio y cuando llegó el rey Chid, Serena y Hitomi estaban esperándolo.

Chid: Hitomi se desmayo Allen…ahora viene el doctor no te preocupes…seguro todo estará bien…

Serena: si hermano tu tranquilo…el doctor

Allen: (cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro) no es necesario el doctor

Chid: pero Allen debemos saber que es lo que tiene Hitomi.

Allen: no es necesario por que ya se que es lo que tiene.

Serena: ¿es algo…grave?

Allen: no para nada (sonríe de manera inevitable) es algo que posiblemente no podía ocultarles un momento más…lo que sucede es que Hitomi está …bueno va a darme un hijo.

Serena :¿un hijo?...¿de verdad? nn ¡vaya felicidades! (lo abraza con gran alegría)

Chid: un hijo…(p) ¿Por qué me siento así? Me debería dar gusto pero…no me siento feliz…¿Qué es este sentimiento? – felicidades Allen…de verdad

Allen: si…Hitomi y yo decidimos guardarlo en secreto…por lo menos hasta la boda

Chid: bien entonces así será.

Serena: ahora cuidaremos de Hitomi mejor que nunca!

………………………………………..

Un fuerte olor a alcohol despertó a Hitomi, estaba acostada en su habitación, y junto a ella estaban Chid, Serena y por supuesto Allen.

Serena: ya lo sabemos Hitomi, felicidades

Chid: si nunca creímos que su relación fuera tan deprisa!

Hitomi: (sonrojada) si…bueno gracias!

Allen: (con un gesto algo molesto vio a chid por su último comentario y después volvió a sonreír) fue inevitable no decirles…perdóname Hitomi

Hitomi: no, esta bien yo también me moría por decirles!

Entonces un guardia entró en la habitación

Guardia: su majestad, el príncipe Jan y Gabriel de Asgard han llegado ¿los alojamos en este palacio?

Chid: por supuesto…voy en seguida

Allen: yo también tengo que ir…

Chid: no Allen tu quédate aquí con Hitomi, Serena y yo nos haremos cargo de esto

Serena: así es, ahora regresamos

…………………………….

Jan: que lujos…eh?...

Gabriel: nuestro palacio no es muy diferente a este…¿lo recuerdas?

Jan: ay es cierto me siento como en casa

Chid: bienvenidos

Jan: rey Chid no debió molestarse en venir usted mismo

Gabriel: si creímos que Allen nos recibiría!

Serena: bueno mi hermano esta atendiendo otros asuntos…los llevamos a sus habitaciones

Gabriel: esta bien!...vamos hermano

……………………………………

Norelle estaba con Merle, admiraban el paisaje que tenían en el viaje, pronto estarían en Freid, Van desde hace unos días tenía la mirada perdida, Norelle ya no se preocupaba por preguntarle, lo había hecho tantas veces, y había obtenida la misma respuesta, el silencio. Merle en cambio se acerco.

Merle: conozco esa mirada amo Van…esta pensando en ella ¿verdad, yo lo se, pero amo ella pronto va a estar casada, y usted…

Van: estoy casado, ya lo se Merle, y no pienso hacer nada indebido por si te preocupa algo así, ahora Norelle es mi compañera y la respetaré

Merle: amo Van…

Pronto llegarían a Freid, y la boda de Allen y Hitomi se llevaría acabo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 "Boda perfecta" **

Solo dos días separaban a Hitomi de estar con Allen por siempre, esa mañana se despertó temprano, se vistió y fue a ayudar a las doncellas y a todos con los preparativos, para más comodidad traía una falda hasta las rodillas y un mandil que la cubría de mancharse de cualquier cosa. Allen estaba preparando la defensa de la ciudad, las guardias y todo lo que tenían que hacer para el día de la boda, estaba tenso pero parecía feliz a pesar de eso, y solo su tropa estaba informada de un plan secreto para defensa que tenía por si cualquier cosa llegará a pasar en la boda, lo cual el intentaba evitar. Después de dos horas de estar arreglando esos detalles, Allen subió a su caballo listo para regresar al palacio, iba pasando por una de las entradas del palacio cuando vio a Hitomi tendiendo ropa, ayudando a las doncellas y entonces se acerco, se bajo del caballo.

Allen: ¿Qué haces aquí Hitomi?

Hitomi: ayudando, después de todo lavar nuestra ropa solo me corresponde a mi ¿no es así?

Allen: pero Hitomi, no puedes hacerlo, entiende para eso están las doncellas

Hitomi: Allen no empieces, no me afecta en nada hacerlo!

Allen: regresa al palacio puede hacerte daño (le susurra) quiero que estés en reposo por lo de nuestro hijo

Hitomi: (molesta) como digas

Allen subió a Hitomi en el caballo y se la llevó para sorpresa de todos los presentes en aquella discusión, los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, creían que Allen no quería que Hitomi hiciera nada de trabajo domestico o algunos otros indagaron que la salud de la señorita no estaba bien y por esa razón se la había llevado, de cualquier forma no lo sabrían.

………………………………..

Millerna estaba en la sala de estar de una de las habitaciones del palacio cuando vio a Allen salir del cuarto de Hitomi, este al verla se acerco y se sentó por un momento en uno de los sillones del cuarto

Millerna: ¿estas nervioso?

Allen: en realidad no, creo que estoy bien

Millerna: Allen…aún recuerdas cuando tu y yo….

Allen: claro que lo recuerdo Millerna …pero ya no tiene caso volver a lo mismo

Millerna: ¿crees que nuestro destino hubiera sido mejor si tu y yo hubiéramos escapado?

Allen: no lo se, el hubiera no existe Millerna, lo nuestro pudo ser algo especial pero al final fue sencillo

Millerna: ¿Allen yo….

Allen: de cualquier forma ahora Hitomi me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no la desperdiciare

Millerna: ¿una segunda oportunidad?

Allen: es todo lo que te puedo decir… hasta luego Millerna tengo otras cosas que hacer

…………………………………

El día había llegado, Hitomi se despertó, pero no reflejaba felicidad, en el día anterior Allen no se había presentado con ella más que dos veces y fue muy poco el tiempo que se quedo con ella, sabía que tenía múltiples obligaciones pero ella era su prometida y muy pronto su esposa ¿acaso será así siempre, Hitomi fue interrumpida por Serena que entró en la habitación con una gran caja en las manos, después entraron dos doncellas más con otras cajas y una de ellas con el desayuno.

Serena: Hitomi…ha llegado el día…¿no te alegras?

Hitomi: si..claro que si

Serena: no te ves feliz…¿sucede algo?

Hitomi: es solo que desde hace dos días no veo a Allen más que dos veces y si quiero salir el se molesta conmigo…

Serena: no le tomes importancia Hitomi, mi hermano esta feliz de casarse contigo, nadie puede negar que nunca lo habían visto tan feliz y sonriente, tiene muchas razones y lo sabe, es solo que quiere que todo sea tan perfecto que el mismo supervisa todo y cada aspecto de la boda, es como si estuviera haciendo tu trabajo y su trabajo al mismo tiempo

Hitomi: ya veo..nn bueno creo que es tiempo de vestirse

Serena abrió la gran caja que ella traía, era un vestido de novia hermoso, hecho a la medida de Hitomi, con bordes dorados y un diseño único y elegante, Hitomi se lo puso con ayuda de Serena y en otra de las cajas venía una capa color azul, como el reino de Freid, bordes dorados y el color era tan hermoso que se confundía con el cielo azul, la peinaron y le pusieron una tiara hermosa, brillante, cuando terminaron Hitomi se vio en el espejo y entonces supo que ya no había marcha atrás, pidió que la dejarán sola un momento, sentía nauseas, le dolía el estomago, no sabía si era por el embarazo o por los nervios.

……………………….

En la capilla del reino de Freid adornada con hermosas flores blancas y rosas ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados, estaban ansiosos, cada uno tenía un lugar en especial pero los más emotivos eran los mismos ciudadanos de Freid que estaban en las afueras del recinto esperando la llegada de su rey y por supuesto de Allen y de la novia.

Entonces las trompetas anunciaron la llegada del rey que bajaba del carruaje en el que iba, los aplausos eran muy fuertes y entonces bajo Allen y los aplausos y la emoción de la gente aumento. Este saludo con la mano y traía un amplía sonrisa, esta vez vestía su traje de gala, pantalones color beige, camisa blanca con un chaleco azul cielo adornado con bordes dorados y figuras que lo hacían un modelo digno de recordarse, y al final una gabardina de color azul con los mismos signos y símbolos adornándola, y esta vez su cabello lo traía atado con un listón que lo hacía ver tan diferente, avanzó a la iglesia y se coloco frente al altar.

………………………

Su respiración era tan agitada que apenas y podía disimularla, estaba llegando a la iglesia, el carruaje se había detenido por completo, Serena la veía con una sonrisa "calma Hitomi, respira hondo, todo va a salir bien" le dijo, entonces ella se bajo del carruaje y Hitomi después de tomar aire salió y se encontró con una multitud esperándola y que al verla se alegraron de una manera especial, todos dentro de la iglesia se pusieron de pie al escuchar la marcha nupcial comenzando, entonces en la entrada estaba Hitomi, atrás de ella estaba Serena

Hitomi: (caminando)(p) ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto, ¿Allen será lo mejor para mi? ¿y si falla el matrimonio?

Van: (desde su asiento)(p) se ve tan linda…Hitomi….esta boda hubiera sido la nuestra si no hubiera dudado…si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

Entonces Hitomi llegó junto a Allen, el cual la tomo de la mano, la vio fijamente y le sonrió, Hitomi le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces todas sus dudas se dispersaron y la ceremonia comenzó.

………………………

Una hora había transcurrido, la ceremonia había terminado y los novios estaban saliendo del recinto, la gente de Freid les aplaudía y estaban felices por la boda de su guerrero preferido Allen, estos salieron y un carruaje ya los esperaba, se subieron a el y partieron después de despedirse con la mano.

Allen se sentó junto a Hitomi, y cuando el carruaje partió la tomo del cuello y le dio un beso, Hitomi se sonrojo, aún lo hacía después de todo lo que habían pasado y aún se sonrojaba al sentir un beso de Allen.

Allen: Hitomi…mi Hitomi… por fin te ves hermosa…

El carruaje se dirigió para un claro, el campo estaba hermoso, Hitomi se sorprendió al ver donde estaban, bajo con ayuda de Allen y este la tomo de la mano, y subieron una hermosa colina de donde se podía ver todo Freid.

Hitomi: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Allen: todo esto…Hitomi… es lo que siempre quise…desde aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez me imagine junto a ti… por siempre…gracias por todo…por que me has dado la oportunidad de ser padre por segunda vez y esta vez…todo será perfecto

Hitomi: Allen…

……………………..

En el palacio todos estaban esperando a los novios, Van y Norelle estaban sentados en la mesa junto a Dryden y Millerna.

Dryden: Allen se veía realmente feliz…me lo puedo imaginar.

Millerna: si…Hitomi también, nunca imagine que de verdad se casaran.

Norelle: Hacen una pareja hermosa… aunque estoy segura que ella y Allen tienen algo más por que estar felices….

Millerna: ¿ a que te refieres?

Norelle: desde que Van y yo nos casamos lo noté, yo siempre fui muy observadora para esas cosas y lo vi en Hitomi, ese brillo en los ojos tan especial, estoy casi segura que esta embarazada

Millerna: oo ¿estas casi segura? …(p) entonces a eso se refería Allen con una segunda oportunidad… a que va a ser padre por segunda vez…

Van: parece que ahí vienen….

Dryden: felicidades Allen, ahora ya estas casado

Allen: gracias Dryden gracias

Van: ¿y Hitomi?

Allen: enseguida viene…ahí esta…amor ven siéntate un momento

Hitomi: estoy bien Allen…gracias a todos por venir…de verdad nn

La joven estaba hermosa, todos lo notaron y todo mundo tenia sus miradas en ella y en Allen, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, Hitomi odiaba ser mirada de esa manera pero esta vez era por su causa, así que sonrió amablemente mientras salía al balcón a tomar aire, en verdad las fiestas no le eran de todo su agrado, de pronto sintió como unas manos rodeaban su vientre por la parte de atrás.

Allen: ¿Qué te sucede?

Hitomi: nada, nada es solo que las fiestas no…son de todo mi agrado

Allen: mi bella Hitomi ¿quieres que despida a todos?

Hitomi: no es para tanto…(sonrie) es nuestra boda…

…………………………..

Las horas pasaron volando, todos reían y disfrutaban de la fiesta, comían y cuando la madrugada llegó la mayoría de los invitados se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, Allen llevaba a Hitomi en brazos, la recostó en la cama y salió de la habitación, entonces Millerna estaba ahí viéndolo.

Millerna: Hitomi esta cansada…debe ser difícil para ella…

Allen: así es…no pensé que cuidar un embarazo fuera tan difícil…

Millerna: pero si mi hermana…

Allen: lo se pero fue muy diferente, las circunstancias son distintas y esta vez no fallaré…

Millerna: Allen…nunca has pensado que hubiera sido de nosotros si…bueno si…

Allen: no tiene caso…Millerna lo nuestro fue muy diferente…Hitomi…. Ahora es mi vida…

Millerna: lo se…lo supe desde que Hitomi estuvo aquí la primera vez… poco a poco te ibas a arriesgando más y más por ella, diste tu vida varias veces por ella…en ese momento no lo vi, no quise verlo… pero ahora, ahora esta más que claro, no te preocupes no volveré a preguntar.

Allen: Millerna…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 "Gina y Shinta" **

Esa mañana Allen tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como consejero del rey tenía obligaciones pero como jefe de seguridad de Freid tenía otras tantas que ese día lo iba a mantener ocupado y lejos de su esposa, así que se levanto de una vez y se separo de Hitomi, la cual al sentir la ausencia de Allen se despertó y se sentó en la cama

Allen: perdón no quise despertarte

Hitomi: ¿te vas tan temprano?

Allen: así es tengo mucho que hacer Hitomi, pero haré lo posible para estar temprano

Hitomi: si y recuerda que me prometiste estar conmigo hoy que va a ver una lluvia de estrellas

Allen: si no se me olvidará…(le da un beso) cuídate y no te esfuerces demasiado.

El hombre salió de la habitación y Hitomi se quedó en su cama, se recostó nuevamente pero ya no podía dormir, se le había hecho una costumbre el dormir a lado de Allen y si no era así el dormir se le dificultaba un poco más de lo normal.

……………………

Norelle: Van…Van…no me haces caso…desde que regresamos de Freid no has sido el mismo…

Van: no es nada Norelle

Norelle: se que no te conozco tan bien como Merle o como Trent tu hombre de confianza pero se bien cuando algo te sucede…y creo saber que es…es Hitomi cierto?...

Van: eso…es parte del pasado

Norelle: lo se Van…lo se…pero es un pasado que no me deja ser feliz y tampoco a ti…tengo que saberlo Van…tengo que saber como sucedieron las cosas entre Hitomi y tu

Van: pero yo…

Norelle: soy tu esposa Van creo que me lo merezco

Van: tienes razón ( se sienta de manera desganada en una silla y ve hacía la ventana) Hitomi es de la luna fantasma, yo la traje a Gaea por razones que al principio desconocía, era una chica extraña para mi pero ella me había ayudado a derrotar al dragón por lo que le debía algo de amabilidad, la lleve a Fanelia, pero esa misma noche la ciudad fue atacada y destruida, ella y yo huimos en Escaflowne, pero ella apareció en otro lado, después escuche un grito, era ella y cuando llegué ella estaba en brazos de Allen, esa fue la primera vez que lo veía y la primera vez que perdí frente a el, nos llevó a su fuerte, ahí el cuido de Hitomi y de mi, y yo comenzaba a ver que ella tenía el poder para leer el futuro, en batallas futuras lo confirmamos y comencé a verle utilidad al principio, pero después todo cambiaba, ella se fue fijando en Allen, y el en Millerna la cual estaba enamorada de el también pero tiempo después ella se caso con Dryden y Allen se enamoro de Hitomi, le propuso matrimonio y me lo dijo, en ese entonces lo odie tanto, desee que muriera en la guerra pero después me arrepentí de mis pensamientos, ganamos la guerra, recupere a Hitomi de los brazos del enemigo, y después ella se fue, y con el paso del tiempo yo la veía y estaba al pendiente de ella, y un día la vi. apunto de morir y fue cuando la traje nuevamente a Gaea

Norelle: es algo complicado pero si ella te ama…o amaba …¿Por qué se separaron?

Van: por que yo tenía nuevas responsabilidades como rey de Fanelia, no podía dejar que Hitomi se adecuara a mis responsabilidades a mi forma de vida, ella se merecía algo mejor, y Allen se la llevó, yo se lo permití y ….eso es todo

Norelle: tu aún la amas cierto Van?

Van : yo…ella…es alguien muy importante es mi vida, nunca podré olvidarla…

Norelle: (bajo la cabeza) ya veo…

Van: (le levanta la cabeza y le da un beso) pero tu eres mi esposa y te cuidaré y protegeré, es mi deber y así lo haré…

Norelle: si…Van.

………………………….

Serena: Hitomi!... ¿quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?

Hitomi: no… (estaba viendo por la ventana)

Serena: mi hermano vendrá cuando tenga tiempo…estoy seguro que para el es tan pesado como para ti

Hitomi: ah … si lo se…pero no si sea por el embarazo pero …me siento más triste… o nostálgica…no se

Serena: es normal…pero no te preocupes….estarás bien!

……………………….

La tarde llegó, al anochecer estaba por caer en Freid y Allen no había visto a Hitomi en todo el día, estaba ya de mal humor pero aún quedaba hacer una ronda en otro sector del valle y después podría irse con su amada Hitomi.

Gadeth: jefe, ya solo falta el sector norte…

Allen: tu y otros cinco irán en la primera mitad y yo y otros a la segunda mitad

Gadeth: bien ya escucharon! A revisar el sector norte!

Allen y otros tres partieron para el sector norte en la segunda mitad, todo estaba tan tranquilo que finalmente después de muchas horas de no sonreír dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro el pensar que regresaría pronto a descansar con Hitomi, pero entonces se escucharon los gritos de una mujer, "maldita sea" dijo y a todo galope rebaso a los demás y se adentro en el bosque para ver de donde venía, al ver a una mujer acorralada y a otras dos figuras tratando de robarle, se bajo del caballo y de inmediato con su espada empujo a los ladrones que cayeron al piso

Allen: ¿esta bien señora?

Señora: si señor….

Allen: les advierto no estoy de buen humor si se dejan arrestar ahora no recibirán daño alguno!

Hombre: esa voz…se me hace conocida ¿acaso eres Allen Schezar?

Mujer: si es..si es!

Allen: muéstrense! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Al salir a la luz de la luna allen pudo ver los rostros de los ladrones, los reconoció con facilidad, habían sido sus compañeros cuando no tenía a nadie, se habían separado años atrás antes de que pudiera conocer a Vargas.

Allen: Shinta… Gina!... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shinta: vaya vaya…pero si después de que nos separamos la vida te ha tratado mucho mejor que a nosotros

Gina: (lo abraza con fuerza) Allen!

Allen: (sonríe) vaya como siempre robando… que novedad….

Gina: tu eres parte de la autoridad ahora…eso si es novedad

Allen: pero…¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?...como invitados claro…

Shinta: ¿seguro que tienes lugar para dos ladrones como nosotros?

Allen: (sonríe) si se portan bien…estoy seguro que habrá dos habitaciones para ustedes.

Gina: dos habitaciones eh…escuchas hermano debe tener una gran casa nuestro viejo amigo Allen

Shinta: tienes razón Gina… pero a un amigo nunca se le roba…así que te prometemos no dar problemas

Allen: bien, entonces…deberíamos…ir a celebrar!

Gina: miren una lluvia de estrellas!...es hermosa

Allen: una…lluvia de estrellas? ¡maldita sea se me olvido por completo, tenemos que irnos!

……………………………………

Una mujer estaba en la ventana de su habitación, su rostro reflejaba enfado y tristeza al mismo tiempo, veía la lluvia de estrellas y guardaba silencio.

Hitomi: (p) como pudo…. Es ya muy tarde y me deja sola todo el día…que coraje! Allen… ¿Qué acaso ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?... no eso no….

Serena: Hitomi ya no te preocupes debió haber surgido algo…

Hitomi: no se lo perdonaré…

Serena: (p) creo que si esta mas sensible que otras veces

Gadeth: (entra en la habitación) señora Hitomi… el jefe acaba de llegar!

Hitomi salió de la habitación, seguida de Serena y Gadeth quienes temían lo peor para Allen quien seguramente recibiría una gran reprimenda por parte de su esposa ya que sin duda la única persona que podía hacer que el se arrepintiera y se sintiera pésimo era ella.

………………

Gina: mira Shinta…el palacio real…quien lo diría ….

Allen: ya se los dije soy el consejero real…

Shinta: si es así y también eres el jefe de la seguridad …¿a quien esperamos aquí en el vestíbulo?

Allen: bueno…

De pronto una mujer seguida de un hombre y otra mujer bajaban las escaleras y Gina y Shinta entendieron a quien esperaban, quizás era la reina o la jefe directa de Allen.

Hitomi llegó abajo y vio a Allen no solamente con una sonrisa si no que con otra mujer y un hombre extraño!...así que el enojo la invadió, se acerco a Allen quién le dijo "Hitomi yo…perdóname es solo que…" y sin previo aviso le dio una cachetada que provoco un silencio.

Hitomi: yo preocupándome por ti y tu divirtiéndote! No sabes como me la he pasado…(comienza a llorar) y tu ni siquiera me viniste a ver en todo el día…

Allen: (aún sorprendido, al ver tantas emociones en su Hitomi la rodeo con sus brazos y la jalo hacía el, acariciándole su cabello) Hitomi… perdóname…no lo sabía…

Gina: ( susurrándole a Shinta) sabes no creo que sea su jefa

Shinta: ni la reina….

Allen: ¿ya te sientes mejor Hitomi?

Hitomi: lo siento Allen es que … esto… no debió pasarme yo…

Allen: no te preocupes…(la abraza y la voltea para que viera a sus invitados) mira quiero presentarte a Gina y Shinta…ellos fueron mis compañeros durante mucho tiempo

Hitomi: (les da la mano) perdonen la escena no soy así normalmente….

Allen: Shinta, Gina, Hitomi es mi esposa

Gina: 00 esposa?

Shinta: 00 ¿estas casado?

Allen: así es…hace poco…

Gina: ah pues…mucho gusto señora…

Shinta: si y perdone nuestra reacción pero no esperábamos que nuestro amigo se fuera a casar tan joven después de …ay esta bien no me pegues (había recibido un codazo de su hermana)

Allen: y ella es mi hermana Serena…y Gadeth mi hombre de confianza

Serena: deben estar cansados vengan les mostraré su habitación…

Gadeth: yo me retiro nos vemos después jefe

Hitomi: que pena…hice una escena de ..no quiero ni pensarlo!...

Allen: (sonríe) no te preocupes amor… será por el embarazo…

Hitomi: y te di una….

Allen: a…no fue nada… vamos a dormir…(la abraza con un brazo) sabes eres la primera mujer que me da una cachetada? J aja

Hitomi: ah de verdad? Jaja que pena … de verdad….


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 **

Shinta: es un palacio magnifico…

Gina: ni tanto

Shinta: así que sigues enojada por lo de Allen…ja después de todos estos años seguías enamorada de el, vamos lo sabes en ese tiempo el era un mujeriego!... y ahora..bueno ahora es muy tarde para ti!

Gina: ni me lo recuerdes…

Serena: aquí están….los estuve buscando, Allen quiere ver si desayunan con el y con Hitomi….

Gina: eh si claro… y dime Serena ¿ hace cuanto que esta casado tu hermano?

Serena: pues hace unas semanas, no tiene mucho, en realidad la boda se hizo de prisa… ya que Hitomi quería guardar las apariencias…

Shinta: guardar las apariencias?

Gina: no me digas que esta….

Serena: así es…tiene aproximadamente me parece que 3 meses

Shinta: ¿esta embarazada?

Gina: tres meses…pero entonces Allen esta con ella por compromiso…¡eso debe ser!

Serena: (sonríe) te equivocas… mi hermano ama a Hitomi, no hay otra mujer que lo llene por completo…solo ella

Shinta: ya veo…

En ese momento llegaron al comedor y ahí estaba Hitomi y Allen desayunando, en la cabecera estaba el rey Chid, quien al verlos los saludo propiamente y después ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Chid: Allen ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? Esta… rojo

Allen: (p) ya veo aún no se desaparece- no fue nada su majestad…

Gadeth: si nada es una cachetada como la de ayer…

Hitomi: Gadeth!

Gadeth: lo siento Hitomi pero nunca había visto a nadie tomar por sorpresa al jefe menos así…ja fue en realidad algo que no me esperaba

Allen: ejem …

Chid: una cachetada? Pero Allen…¿acaso Hitomi y tu están enojados?

Hitomi: no…ya se arreglo el problema…

Chid: me alegro! nn

Gina: ahora nos retiramos mi hermano y yo queremos ver la ciudad si no les molesta

Allen: bien… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer… pero no te preocupes Hitomi regresaré temprano te lo juro.

Hitomi: ah si (sonrojada) no hay problema…

……………………….

Gina: no podemos

Shinta: claro que si…lo sabes esa fortuna esta aquí…Allen nos ayudará…ya lo verás

Gina: pero ahora es de la autoridad ya no creo que

Shinta: un ladrón siempre lo será… que no se te olvide

Gina: si es cierto….pero ¿Cuándo será?

Shinta: creo haber escuchado que el rey Chid se va hoy, puede ser esta misma noche…

Gina: esta bien

…………………………….

Chid estaba empacando sus cosas, Serena lo ayudaba ya que ella ya había empacado las suyas, suspiro lentamente y sonrió

Chid: nunca creí que Hitomi fuera tan sentimental….fue capaz de cachetear a Allen vaya…y yo que ni siquiera puedo tocarlo con la espada y ella….

Serena: creo que Allen nunca se lo esperó…de hecho nadie pero…. Fue algo que no se olvidará con facilidad

Chid: tienes razón…bien creo que ya esta todo listo… vamos

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la nave en donde viajarían, Allen y Hitomi ya los esperaban, estaban sonriendo, y Chid se les acerco, pero sintió algo extraño, la mirada de Allen era extraña, parecía levemente preocupado, y cuando este se acerco se arrodillo

Allen: cuídese mucho su alteza…

Hitomi: (p) allen esta preocupado…después de todo es su hijo….- que le vaya bien su alteza

Chid: no se preocupen regresaré pronto! Verdad Serena?

Serena: así es solo serán un par de días…

Allen: hermana cuídate mucho…

Chid y Serena partieron rumbo a la capital de Freid, Allen y Hitomi los despidieron con la mano y después de esto el anochecer cayó muy pronto en el palacio y con ella una serie de acontecimientos que nunca se olvidarían.

Esa noche Allen estaba con Hitomi en el palacio, estaban en un sillón, leyendo cuando Allen noto que Hitomi ya estaba dormida y de pronto la voz de Shinta sonó en el fondo, Allen le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio y se levanto del sillón y por una de las puertas de enfrente salió con Shinta

Shinta: tienes que ayudarnos Allen…Gina y yo tenemos muchas deudas…si tan solo pudieras ayudarnos a robar solo una parte de la fortuna real…solo un poco

Allen: que?...no lo haré…eso no…

Shinta: Allen… que acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Tu y yo robábamos…

Allen: yo cambie… váyanse los dos… y no sucederá nada de lo contrario….

Shinta: lo supuse… no puedo dejar este lugar sin algo de dinero… espero y lo entiendas…pero las cosas están de esta manera… Gina tiene a Hitomi… y si no nos ayudas quizás no vuelvas a verla …

Allen: que?...(Allen se asomo en la habitación, era verdad, Hitomi ya no estaba, entonces en un arranque de furia puso a Shinta en contra de la pared) ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡CONTESTA! ESCUCHA SI ALGO LE PASA…SI ALGO LE PASA.. TE MUERES …

Shinta: pero si algo me pasa antes de que robes algo de la fortuna… ella morirá…(Allen lo bajo) ahora escucha…dejarás una bolsa con el dinero en las afueras de la ciudad… después podrás verla… ella llegará a ti…

Allen se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad, Shinta solo dijo "lo lamento Allen" y se fue del palacio, Allen sabía bien que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para prevenir cualquier tipo de ataque, no podía hacer nada y menos si tenían a Hitomi, no se arriesgaría, no lo haría.

………………………………

En la bóveda real, se encontraban tres guardias, estaban distraídos cuando vieron a un hombre de pie, estaba cubierto por una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, "abran la bóveda" les dijo, ellos rieron y el hombre desenfundo su espada y de un momento a otro dos de los soldados estabn inconcientes en el suelo, el tercero con miedo sostenía la espada " abre la bóveda…y no morirás" dijo, este accedió ya con gran facilidad, abrió la puerta de está y el hombre paso, y en una bolsa echo algo de dinero, una pequeña parte lo cual le extraño al guardia. El hombre salió de la bóveda y enseguida golpeo al guardia, el cual cayó al suelo, pero pudo ver la mirada del hombre en un momento fugaz, no cabía duda, era su jefe Allen Schezar quien estaba robando la bóveda y la fortuna real…

……………………..

Hitomi: ¿Por qué lo hacen? …Allen …

Gina: el te ama ¿cierto? Entonces lo hará sin titubear

Hitomi: pero eso no es justo!

Gina: shhhh

Hitomi: pero….el los consideraba sus amigos… y ustedes lo traicionaron

Gina: sus amigos…(p) es cierto cuando nos vio le dio mucho gusto tenernos cerca…y antes en el pasado nos apoyo… Shinta matará a esta niña…yo lo se….pero si lo hace…si lo hace…Allen nos matará …lo se…además ….- vete…

Hitomi: ¿Qué?

Gina: no preguntes y solo vete… llévate esto (le da una carta y un anillo) llévatelo…y corre lo más rápido que puedas…estamos algo lejos del palacio…

Hitomi: gracias … por todo

Gina: vete (P)después de todo Allen es muy importante para mi…aún después de todo este tiempo…

………………………..

hombre: contesta Allen Schezar! ¿Por qué robaste el dinero!

Allen: si desean arrestarme háganlo rápido

Hombre: que insolente!...yo como general del ejercito del rey Chid haré justicia…ya sabía que no eras de confiar! (le golpea)

Allen: ¿Dónde está Hitomi?

Gadeth: no la encontramos jefe, ya la buscamos pero…

Hombre: tu esposa…si seguramente huyó…debe estar en esto también verdad! Si es una ladrona..igual que tu pero…ya verá… la atraparé!

Allen mientras más escuchaba las tonterías de ese hombre, enfurecía pero se contenía pero en cuanto escucho lo que había dicho de Hitomi, y lo que pensaba hacer, su paciencia llegó a su límite, aún atado de las manos , se levanto, golpeo a un guardia y este saco su espada, Allen aprovecho esto y corto la soga que lo ataba, después de esto, tumbo al guardia y se fue en contra del hombre acorralándolo en contra de una pared.

Allen: escuche Hitomi es inocente de todo esto… y si algo le pasa… yo mismo lo mataré!

Gadeth: jefe calma si usted sigue así…

Hombre: morirás por traición al reino…

Allen: oo ¿morir?...

Allen soltó al hombre y otros guardias lo apresaron nuevamente, lo ataron más fuertemente y lo golpearon, Gadeth pidió que se esperará al rey pero el hombre se negó, Allen sería ejecutado muy pronto.

………………………………

El bosque era grande, Hitomi corría lo más rápido que podía y aún así le parecía un camino muy peligroso, y sobre todo largo, pero no se detenía, tenía que llevar esa carta, estaba segura que Allen había robado el dinero, eso le había dicho Gina, sería castigado y esa carta era la prueba de su inocencia.

Van estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama cuando una visión vino a él, estaba viendo a Hitomi, corría por el bosque parecía desesperada, y de pronto podía ver como se encontraba con unos hombres, estos la vieron con la ropa fina del palacio y la atacaron, la aventaban hacía unas rocas y ella se golpeaba, caía inconciente y sangre de ella se esparcía por todo el lugar.

Van se despertó asustado "HITOMI" grito, Norelle se despertó y se sentó junto a su marido…" ¿Qué sucede Van?"… el sudor de Van era frió " Hitomi…Hitomi esta en peligro…ella y su bebé morirán…lo ví…" , Norelle lo vio por unos momentos y después le dijo " ve, tienes que ayudarla", Van asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama , y entonces unas hermosas alas aparecieron, Norelle se impresiono, no sabía que Van, su esposo tenía esa habilidad.

Van: Hitomi… resiste …

………………………………..

hitomi: (p) ya no…ya no puedo más… mis piernas ya no resisten más pero si no corro… Allen…Allen… quizás si descanso un poco…solo un poco…

Hitomi se detuvo, su respiración era agitada, se recargaba en un árbol cuando escuchó a algunos hombre venir, se escondió detrás del árbol, y los hombre llegaron, parecían ser ladrones, Hitomi se escondía detrás del árbol.

Hitomi: (p) tengo que salir de aquí… pero…

………………….

Van volaba a la mayor velocidad que podía… sus alas parecían estar apunto de desprenderse de su espalda pero le importaba poco, muy poco, tenía que salvar a Hitomi, no importaba como, ya casi estaba ahí, ya casi, solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más y entonces escucho el grito de Hitomi, y fue cuando supo que había llegado, bajo de prisa y se coloco en frente de Hitomi y los ladrones.

Hitomi: Van…

Van: corre Hitomi… corre…

Hitomi: si!

Ladrón: ya verás… tu y la chica morirán!

Van: ya veremos…

Los ladrones comenzaron a reunirse con Van, este comenzó una feroz batalla, Van no tenía dificultades con ellos pero si eran una gran cantidad, poco a poco iban desapareciendo, Van podía ver como Hitomi estaba a una distancia considerable, "vete!" le gritó, Hitomi asintió con la cabeza y dejo de ponerle atención a Hitomi, uno de los últimos hombres lo atacaba, poco a poco el era el último, y corría para atacar de lejos, de pronto Van lo alcanzó y lo empujo, pero había algo que no tenía contemplado, el hombre al caer al suelo empujo a Hitomi con el y esta se golpeo en el estomago, con una roca.

Hitomi: (p) siento un gran dolor…siento como si se me fueran las fuerzas… yo….no puedo..Allen…

Van: Hitomi! ¿estas bien?

Hitomi: necesito llegar a Freid cuanto antes…ayúdame Van… por favor…

………………………

El amanecer llegaba y con él la muerte de Allen, este estaba en su celda, pensaba en Hitomi, Gadeth lo acompañaba desde afuera. Allen repasaba una y otra vez la imagen de Hitomi y su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, una solitaria lágrima salió y Gadeth la vioi de reojo.

Gadeth: jefe…

Allen: Gadeth… ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Hitomi?

Gadeth: están en ello…no se preocupe jefe…cuando la encontremos le avisaré…

Allen: cuando la encuentres probablemente yo ya no estaré …pero quiero que la protejas… con tu vida…

Gadeth: si jefe…así lo haré.

Guardia: vamos señor… Schezar…es hora.

El guardia levanto a Allen del suelo, y lo condujo hasta el área en donde lo ejecutarían, iba con la cabeza en alto, Gadeth lo seguía con la cabeza baja y lleno de recuerdos y pensamientos, al salir toda la gente de Freid estaba ahí, algunos estaban asustados y otros solo tapaban el rostro con sus manos, el hombre reía con ganas y al ver a Allen dijo " finalmente morirás", el verdugo estaba listo, Allen dio un paso adelante, cuando de pronto un grito detuvo todo " esperen" grito, Allen levantó la vista, era Hitomi y Van los que bajaban del cielo, las alas de Van causaban rumores, pero pronto desaparecieron, Hitomi respiraba rapidamente y se veía muy pálida…"tome..esta carta…", el hombre tomo la carta y la leyó con atención, después la dejo caer y con el rostro abajo dijo "suéltenlo es inocente", la gente gritó de alegría, Allen sonrió pero eso pronto cambió…

Hitomi: esta bien…Allen esta bien (de pronto un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre la invadió) que dolor…(de pronto cayó inconciente)

Allen: Hitomi!

Van: Hitomi…

Allen se acerco rápidamente a Hitomi, la tomo entre sus brazos, puso una mano en su frente, tenía fiebre, y entonces la levantó y corrió hacía el palacio con ella en brazos, Van también lo siguió y la gente se quedo entre murmullos de lo sucedido.

Allen: ¡un doctor! (p) Hitomi…¿Qué te sucede…? Vamos…resiste..un poco más…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 " todo en calma" **

La espera era larga, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, la habitación parecía más pequeña cada vez, Allen ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer la carta, Gadeth se la llevó y la tenía entre sus manos estaba arrugada pero la escritura aún se entendía, entonces la abrió.

Allen: perdona haberte hecho esto, no eres culpable de nada, eres inocente ya que nosotros te manipulamos con Hitomi, no queríamos hacerlo, pero necesitamos el dinero, espero y Hitomi este bien… no espero que me perdones pero ojala y nos entiendas y nos recuerdes como antes y esto quede en el pasado, se que es imposible pero … de cualquier forma…te quiero.

Atte gina

Pd: le di un regalo a Hitomi, cuando lo veas sabrás de que se trata, tómalo como un regalo de bodas atrasado.

Allen arrugo la carta entre sus manos y la tiro al piso "tonterías" dijo en un tono frió y cruel, Van lo notó y no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacía la ventana, no había podido evitar el destino de Hitomi, de cualquier forma había sucedido… ¿Qué acaso estaba decidido?

Allen: por cierto Van…gracias por traer a Hitomi pero…¿Cómo es que….?

Van: la vi… la vi morir Allen… no podía dejar que…ella muriera…

Allen: entiendo… maldita sea por que se demora tanto!

Van: espero y este bien…

De pronto el doctor salió de la habitación, Allen de inmediato trato de leer sus expresiones pero no podía, no había ningún rastro de ninguna emoción, esto lo desespero aún más, se puso de pie y lo tomo de los brazos.

Allen: ¿Cómo esta? Dígame como esta!

Doctor: bueno…ella…su esposa…esta bien…fue un milagro…

Allen: y el bebe?

Hitomi: a primera revisión esta bien.. debo hacer más estudios…pero me temo que el embarazo se convirtió en alto riesgo…caminar le hará bien pero otra actividad física más pesada podría causar un daño irremediable…

Allen: yo.. yo la cuidare… no pasará nada…¿puedo verla?

Doctor: si..claro…

Allen paso a la habitación, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de su esposa en la cama, estaba dormida, así que se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama y la vio con detenimiento, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera con vida, que en ese momento no había duda incluso matar por ella, pero todo se había resuelto bien, tomo la mano de Hitomi y vio un anillo muy extraño, no era el de bodas, no este era diferente, lo vio con atención y lo reconoció.

Allen: (p) pero si es el anillo…no puede ser… vaya….

Después de una hora Allen salió de la habitación, Van estaba sentado en una silla, parecía cansado.

Allen: tienes que descansar Van…vamos hoy podrás quedarte en un cuarto.. .

Van: ¿Hitomi esta bien?

Allen: si…esta dormida pero esta bien

…………………………..

El sol ya entraba por la habitación, parecía haber dormido mucho, Hitomi se despertó, revisaba la habitación con la mirada y vio junto a ella en un sillón a Allen, estaba dormido, parecía agotado, Hitomi sonrió al verlo junto a ella, estaba vivo y bien, antes de que sucediera esto nunca se imagino cuanto le importaba la salud y el bien estar de Allen pero parece que se ha ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón y no podía negarlo. Allen despertó y vio a Hitomi, le sonrió y se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso pequeño "me alegro que estés bien… " Hitomi lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar "pensé lo peor no sabía que hacer y yo… yo… me alegro tanto estar aquí contigo!.." , Allen le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, y después se volvió a sentar

Allen: fue gracias a Van que estas aquí conmigo…tu y el tienen un lazo especial…(miro para otro lado)

Hitomi: es cierto… (le tomo la mano) pero por quien realmente hice todo y lo volvería hacer es por ti Allen

Allen: (sonríe) no te preocupes por nada Hitomi…tu embarazo se volvió algo delicado…nada de esfuerzos… yo me encargaré de todo… ¿esta bien?...

Hitomi: esta bien… que todo sea…por nuestro hijo…a propósito la chica me dio este anillo…no se de que se trata pero…

Allen: te transporta Hitomi, es poderoso… puede llevarte a donde quieras…

Hitomi: ¿ a donde quiera?...

Allen: pero después pensaremos en eso… tu descansa …

……………………

gadeth: así que tu trajiste a Hitomi a casa… el jefe casi muere…

van: cierto…

gadeth: ¿quieres algo de comer? Ja yo me muero de hambre

van: no…

allen: Van deberías comer algo… después de todo el viaje de regreso será largo.

Van: Allen!

Allen: Chid llegará dentro de poco…quieres quedarte a su llegada o regresarás antes?

Van: creo que mejor me voy…Norelle debe estar preocupada… solo escribe si algo sucede… y salúdame a Hitomi…

Van salió de la habitación y se fue. Allen sonrió después de todo era su amigo y había salvado a la mujer que amaba, le debía la vida.

Gadeth: es bueno tenerlo bien jefe…

Allen: si… ahora mantén vigilado al hombre … al general…no me da confianza…

Gadeth: si como diga

……………………….

Serena: Hermano! (lo abraza) te extrañe tanto!

Chid: es bueno estar de vuelta…

Allen: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Serena: ¿y Hitomi?

Allen: ella esta descansando

Chid: ¿Qué acaso sucedió algo?

Allen: se presentaron algunas complicaciones… pero me aseguraré de que este bien.

Serena: voy a verla…

Allen: descansen estoy seguro que fue un viaje muy largo.

…………………………

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde Van llegó a Fanelia, Norelle al verlo lo abrazo y revisó que no estuviera herido, lo miro esperando que dijera algo pero nada

Norelle: ¿y bien?

Van: esta bien… logré llegar a tiempo pero de cualquier forma su embarazo se volvió delicado

Norelle: pobre de ella…¿Cómo lo tomo Allen?

Van: Allen esta tranquilo… estoy seguro que Hitomi estará bien, ya no te preocupes… todo esta bien…(sonríe) ahora…. ¿Qué hay que hacer el día de hoy?

Merle: amo Van! Que bueno tenerlo de regreso! Merle se preocupo mucho por usted!

…………………………….

Hitomi estaba en su habitación, veía por la ventana la luna fantasma, su casa, su madre, padre y hermano estaban ahí, sin contar a Yukari y el superior que eran sus amigos, quería verlos, si ese anillo le daba ese poder podía visitarlos, verlos una vez más, " iré muy pronto" dijo Hitomi.

Nota

Un capitulo corto lo se pero me pareció que tenía que terminar aquí o no?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos

Primero que nada una disculpa por no haber publicado capítulos desde hace algún tiempo pero es que pues en la universidad me dejaron alugunos trabajos urgentes por lo que pues los tuve que hacer jeje bueno entonces aquí les dejo el capitulo 16 y muy pronto el 17 que ya esta casi terminado oki? Se cuidan! Byeee


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16 " una visita a la luna fantasma" **

Dos meses habían pasado desde el suceso, Hitomi estaba siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones del doctor, Allen se aseguraba de que Hitomi las siguiera y muchas veces era motivo de discusión ya que Hitomi salía constantemente sin permiso y el se enojaba por hacerlo, pero nada serio, la verdad era que la felicidad en el palacio era ya inminente, no había problemas en esos momentos y para ese entonces el embarazo de Hitomi ya era conocido por todos en el reino, los cuales estaban felices por Allen. Por otro lado, la idea de ir a la tierra se había pospuesto, Allen quería que Hitomi estuviera con perfecta salud antes de ir y tomar una decisión pero esa tarde Hitomi recibía algo que había mandado hacer con el sastre del reino, lo tenía en una bolsa y lo puso en su armario, de pronto Allen entró en la habitación y Hitomi cerró la puerta de su armario.

Allen: ¿Cómo estas Hitomi? …¿necesitas algo?

Hitomi: no Allen estoy bien...solo ya que estas aquí quería hablar contigo

Allen: ¿Qué sucede?

Hitomi: ya que las cosas van tan bien aquí en Freid… podríamos considerar lo del viaje…por favor es solo que hace mucho que no veo a mi familia y …

Allen: partimos mañana

Hitomi: oo ¿Cómo?

Allen: lo había estado pensando y tienes razón, ayer hable con Chid, dijo que no había problema si me ausentaba unos días…además tenemos que dar aviso es tu casa lo de nuestro compromiso…

Hitomi: (lo abraza y le da un beso) Allen!

……………………..

millerna: llego una carta Dryden… es de Allen y Hitomi… hace mucho que no escribían ya quiero saber como esta Hitomi…

dryden: supongo que bien, Allen toma cuidados extremos no creo que le pase nada

millerna: es normal…¿o caso si yo estuviera embarazada no me cuidarías igual?

Dryden: ¿lo dices por algo en particular?

Millerna: contesta la pregunta Dryden

Dryden: cierta mente un hijo mio tendría todo a su alcance… ¿no estarás….

Millerna: no…bueno aún no estoy segura si lo estoy

Dryden: ¿de verdad? (la abraza con fuerza) Millerna!

Millerna: Dryden calma..aún no lo se…

………………………….

Allen tomo de la mano a Serena, estaban viendo hacía la ventana, Serena estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz por que Allen estaba con ella en todo momento y además el cuidar a Hitomi le gustaba bastante, eran buenas amigas.

Allen: Hitomi y yo viajaremos Serena…solo serán algunos días…pero…

Serena: no te preocupes Allen… estaré bien, ya no me siento sola, Hitomi siempre me hace sentirme como su mejor amiga, y me siento como en casa… ve con calma

Allen: Serena…

Hitomi: ya estoy lista!... Serena ( la abraza) te extrañare mucho! Pero regresaremos pronto!

Serena: cuida a mi sobrino si Hitomi?

Hitomi: si… cuídate también

Allen: ¿Qué traes en ese paquete?

Hitomi: ya lo verás (le guiña un ojo) nos vemos Serena.

Chid: y no te preocupes por nada Allen…Serena se hará cargo de todo!

Allen: rey Chid… regresaremos pronto

Allen tomo de la mano a Hitomi, y dieron unos pasos adelante, Hitomi levantó el anillo y pensó en la luna fantasma, su hogar, y entonces un resplandor dorado los envolvió y desaparecieron en el.

…………………………

Un resplandor dorado apareció en el patio, la madre de Hitomi salió de inmediato a ver que sucedía, tenía esperanzas de que su hija regresará sabía que estaba en otro lugar pero la extrañaba, aún así siguió con su vida y todos los días pensaba en ella y su felicidad.

Hitomi abrió los ojos, revisó todo con la mirada, era su casa, estaba en su casa, en la Tierra, sonrió y volteo a ver a Allen que estaba revisando al igual que ella todo con la mirada, parecía sorprendido, entonces la madre de Hitomi salió y vio a su hija, ahí de pie, no lo podía creer "Hitomi ¿eres tu?" preguntó la mujer acercándose a la joven con pasos temerosos, Hitomi al verla la abrazo " ¡madre!" y entonces la mujer lo supo, era su hija.

Madre: pero hija ¿Cómo es que…? No importa ya estás aquí… pero espera…¿Quién es el?

Hitomi: madre el es Allen Schezar mi esposo. (lo dice acercándolo con la mano)

Allen: mucho gusto en conocerla señora (lo dice besándole la mano gentilmente)

Madre: o/o vaya nn que amable es tu …esposo Hitomi…me lo contarás todo eh… pero pasen pasen

Hitomi: vamos Allen…

Allen iba tomado de la mano de Hitomi, las cosas no eran muy diferentes de Gaea, a decir verdad cambiaba a primera vista muy poco, Hitomi lo llevaba a través de corredores y finalmente se detuvo en frente de una habitación "toma" dijo Hitomi dándole el paquete que traía en las manos "pero…¿Qué es esto Hitomi?" preguntó con curiosidad Allen sacando ropa algo extraña… "es ropa de este mundo, la mande hacer para ti, póntela ya verás que te verás muy bien" dijo la joven después de darle una sonrisa y entrar en otro cuarto.

Después de unos minutos Allen salió del cuarto, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa blanca y saco negro, Hitomi al verlo se sorprendió y después lo abrazo "te ves muy bien" le dijo, pero a decir verdad el se sentía algo extraño con esa ropa pero no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y vio que había te en la mesita de centro de la sala, la madre de Hitomi ya estaba sentada y los invitaba a sentarse.

Madre: así que…esto es algo inesperado … cuanto llevan de casados?

Allen: apenas unos meses… señora se que esto es inesperado y algo tarde pero de verdad amo a Hitomi y daría mi vida por ella y por … nuestro hijo

Madre: ¿hijo?

Hitomi: madre ¿no te diste cuenta que estoy embarazada?

Madre: es verdad! Lo que sucede es que con la emoción de verte no lo noté…pero que alegría voy a ser abuela!

Hitomi: nn y mi hermano?..y mi padre?

Madre: están fuera… ya regresarán en la tarde! Se alegrarán tanto de verte… pero por que no le muestras a tu esposo la ciudad

Allen: sería agradable Hitomi

Hitomi: entonces vamos al centro!

…………………………………….

Yukari: vamos amor… apenas llevamos unas cuadras…deberías tener más condición física, después de todo eres un atleta ¿no?

Amano: pero…Yukari…no es lo mismo andar por tiendas todo el día y cargar paquetes a correr una pequeña distancia

Yukari: ah ya falta poco! nn

Amano: si tu lo dices..(p) lleva diciendo eso hace una hora….

Yukari: mira una tienda para bebes!..que lindo…

Amano: oo ¿para que quieres entrar en una tienda de bebes si aún no tienes hijos?

Yukari: pero algún día los tendremos! …vamos no te cuesta nada

Amano: bien…

……………………………….

Hitomi: ¿te gusta?

Allen: ¿Qué es eso?

Hitomi: es para el bebe!...es …bueno es…supongo que es… ¿una foca?

Allen: ¿estas segura?..yo creo que es una ballena

Hitomi: pues en realidad no se… pero esta muy lindo no crees! Lo llevaremos!

Allen: pero Hitomi no crees que ya llevamos suficiente con la ropa, las juguetes, tu ropa y…?

Hitomi: pero Allen...

Allen: esta bien…esta bien…

Yukari: ven amor…esta muy linda la tienda…espera…(p) esa mujer…se parece mucho a…no puede ser…o en realidad es….- oye…¿esa mujer no es Hitomi?

Amano: se parece mucho…

De pronto Hitomi se dio la media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Yukari y Amano, sus viejos amigos, tiro la bolsa que traía en la mano, y Allen la volteo a ver extrañado. Yukari solo corrió a abrazarla y Amano esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Hitomi

Yukari: ¡Hitomi! ¿Qué haces aquí! Que gusto verte

Amano: Kansaki… no pensábamos encontrarte en una tienda como esta

Hitomi: pero ¿acaso tu estas…?

Yukari: no! Lo que sucede es que me encantan los peluches ¿no están lindos? Pero…por lo que veo tu..si estas embarazada!

Allen: ¿Quiénes son ellos Hitomi?

Hitomi: ah!... Yukari…Amano…el es Allen Schezar mi esposo

Yukari: oo esposo?...

Hitomi: amor ellos son mis amigos Yukari y Amano

Allen: mucho gusto..lo saludaría pero las bolsas me lo impiden…

Yukari: hola!...

Amano: digo lo mismo las bolsas me lo impiden…(p) este hombre se parece mucho a mi….

Hitomi: ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar? ¿estas de acuerdo Allen?

Allen: necesitas descansar… me parece bien

Yukari: entonces vamos ¿verdad?

Amano: ah si claro!

…………………………….

Yukari: salud! Felicidades entonces por tu embarazo Hitomi!

Hitomi: gracias Yukari!

Amano: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

Allen: unos meses…6 me parece….

Hitomi: y ustedes ya llevan algún tiempo juntos

Yukari: bueno si…pero entre la escuela y el trabajo y todo eso casi no nos vemos

Amano: si… es verdad

Yukari: y dime..ya sabes que va a ser?

Hitomi: no…

Amano: ¿no has ido al doctor Kansaki?

Allen: bueno..si ha ido pero…

Hitomi: pero…

Yukari: pero nada…deberías irte hacer un ultra sonido…sería útil

Allen: ¿ultra sonido?

Yukari: ¿o acaso no quieres saber que será tu bebe Allen?

Allen: por supuesto que si…tienen razón Hitomi…deberías ir a un ultra sonido

Hitomi: bien…será mañana…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17 " el regreso a casa" **

La familia de Hitomi estaba feliz de tenerla en casa, su padre no había aceptado del todo que su pequeña estuviera casada y menos embarazada, pero aún así estaba feliz de verla, su hermano estaba emocionado por verla, pero respecto a Allen aún no se decidía si le caía bien o lo odiaba por llevarse a su hermana mayor lejos.

Esa mañana Allen fue quien se despertó primero, a su lado estaba Hitomi, aún dormía, se veía tan inocente y tan linda, la amaba tanto, pronto tendría entre sus brazos un hijo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, entonces Hitomi despertó, al ver a Allen le dio una cálida sonrisa y lo beso, estaba emocionada, iba a hacerse un ultrasonido ese día, vería a su bebe y por esa razón se levantó esta vez más pronto que otros días, se vistió y le dio de desayunar a Allen y a su familia, había aprendido a cocinar y para sus padres esto era una gran sorpresa. Después salieron de la casa temprano y se dirigieron para el consultorio médico.

Al llegar Hitomi dijo que era su primer cita, estaba tan nerviosa, iba tomada de la mano de Allen el cual iba viendo todo, era en si algo diferente a Gaea y eso del ultrasonido era nuevo para el, su esposa le había explicado que era, pero aún así no entendía como, sentía como la mano de Hitomi sudaba de emoción y de nervios, se acerco a ella y le dijo " calmáte…yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento", Hitomi asintió con la cabeza pero entonces la enfermera la tomo de la mano y le llevó a un consultorio " lo siento joven pero primero le haremos una revisión y después a la hora del ultrasonido le llamaremos" y se metió a un cuarto con Hitomi que le dio una mirada nerviosa a Allen y después desapareció.

Hombre: ¿primerizo?

Allen: ¿Qué dice?

Hombre: eres primerizo…es tu primer hijo

Allen: si…así es…

Hombre: con razón… pero siéntate…estar de pie no te calmara.

Allen: ( se sentó en un sillón negro, tenía una mesa con revistas)

Hombre: ¿ya sabes que será?

Allen: no…aún no ( comenzó a mover los pies nerviosamente) por que se demora tanto?...

Hombre: ja cuanto llevas de casado?

Allen: seis meses

Hombre: ya veo…

Enfermera: Allen Schezar…al cuarto dos

Hombre:¿eres tu?

Allen: ah si…yo…

Entonces Allen entro en el cuarto número dos, donde ya en una mesa estaba Hitomi, su estomago estaba descubierto, una doctora la preparaba y Hitomi tomo la mano de Allen

Doctora: es usted muy joven…¿listos para ver a su pequeño bebe?

Hitomi: si

La doctora comenzaba a mover un extraño aparato y algo en la pantalla aparecía, se movía y Allen no podía distinguir que era aquello que veía, pero entonces la doctora sonrió y entonces los volteo a ver.

Doctora: ¿nunca habían ido a un ultrasonido?

Hitomi: no ¿Por qué?

Allen: sucede algo malo?

Doctora: pues no, al contrario…les tengo una buena noticia…al parecer son gemelos

Allen: ¿Qué?...¿ge-me-los?

Hitomi: ¿gemelos? ¿esta segura?

Doctora: por supuesto..se ve claramente, felicidades!

Hitomi: (voltea a ver a Allen impresionada) gemelos Allen!

Allen: (en shock) gemelos…

Doctora: usted esta sana solo que su embarazo es un poco peligroso, nada de ejercicio fuerte

Hitomi: si doctora…vamos Allen

Allen ayudó a Hitomi a vestirse de manera mecánica, salieron del cuarto y aún las palabras gemelos estaba en su cabeza, cuando de pronto sin aviso alguno lo supo, no solo iba a tener un hijo iba a tener dos, estaban en la puerta del consultorio médico cuando Allen abrazo a Hitomi con fuerza y le dijo " gracias Hitomi gracias!" ya que al parecer no se le ocurría otra cosa que decirle, Hitomi se sorprendió con la actitud de Allen pero lo abrazo de vuelta y le dio un beso tierno, lo tomo de la mano y salieron del consultorio.

………………………………………….

En la casa de Hitomi, su madre y su padre estaban esperando por ella, sabían que iba a ir a al doctor y querían saber como es que estaba su nieto y por supuesto Hitomi, entonces se escuchó la voz de Hitomi llegar, Allen se escuchó después, la madre salió de la habitación y vio que traían pastel y una botella de vino, Hitomi se veía sonriente y su madre se le acerco.

Madre: y bien…¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

Hitomi: bueno era algo que no me esperaba

Madre:¿ que?

Hitomi: bueno lo que sucede es que Allen y yo…

Allen: vamos a tener gemelos

Madre: ¿Qué?...¡pero que gusto!1 ¡dos angelitos! Que lindo Hitomi esto hay que celebrarlo…¡querido nuestra hija va a tener gemelos!

Padre: lo acabo de escuchar es una noticia ¡excelente! Pero…. Si tienes un trabajo estable allá en como se llame verdad ….?

Allen: por supuesto señor…haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para que mis hijos vivan lo mejor posible

Hitomi: ay padre no son momentos para esas cosas

Padre: solo hay que asegurarse Hitomi, pero ya con la respuesta de tu esposo me quedo tranquilo..ahora si a celebrar

En la casa de Hitomi se vivió una alegría que desde hace mucho no se veía, tomaron pastel, casi todos vino, excepto Hitomi, platicaron hasta tarde y después Allen acompaño a Hitomi a su habitación, estaba cansado, pero ella lo estaba más, la recostó en la cama con cuidado y la vio con ternura, estaba dormida y se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, paso una mano por sus mejillas quitando el mechón de cabello que le impedía ver sus ojos, y después le dio un beso en la frente.

…………………………….

La mañana era hermosa, Hitomi acababa de despertar y cuando vio a su lado Allen estaba aún durmiendo cosa extraña en el que se levantaba temprano todos los días. Hitomi le dio un beso en la mejilla y este entonces despertó, estaba sonriendo. "buenos días amor…¿Cómo estás?" le dijo, Hitomi se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, Allen la imitó y muy pronto bajaron a desayunar, y después de eso irían con Yukari y el amigo de Hitomi a tomar algo, a ver algunas tiendas cosa que a Allen le desagradaba pero solo por el simple hecho de que su esposa le iba a dar gemelos esta vez no puso peros para ir.

Los encontraron en un centro comercial conocido de la ciudad, Yukari estaba feliz, sonriente de ver a su amiga nuevamente, al verla la abrazó con ternura.

Yukari: ¿Cómo estás Hitomi?...¿como les fue en el doctor?

Hitomi: bien Yukari…la verdad nos dijo algo que no nos esperábamos Allen y yo.

Amano: ¿Qué fue eso Hitomi?

Allen: pues Hitomi y yo vamos a tener gemelos

Yukari: ¿en serio Hitomi! Eso es increíble!

Amano: si Hitomi es muy buena noticia

El grupo comenzó a ver el centro comercial, compraron cosas para los bebes y variedad de cosas para ellos, Allen ya al final del día tenía las bolsas en las manos que eran bastantes al igual que Amano que tenía cara de aburrimiento, Yukari estaba aún sonriente y con mucha energía pero Hitomi parecía que de un momento a otro caería dormida, estaba agotada, de un momento a otro le falto el aire y se iba a desmayar, Allen entonces soltó todas las bolsas y la tomó en sus brazos, "Hitomi…Hitomi…¿estás bien?...creo que fue demasiado para ti…Yukari, Amano nos vamos…gracias por todo" dijo Allen tomando a Hitomi en sus brazos, Amano tomó las bolsas de Hitomi y Allen y los acompañaron a un taxi, Yukari despidió a Hitomi con una sonrisa ya que después de todo había pasado el día con ella como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya en la casa de Hitomi Allen la puso en un sillón y entonces la miró con preocupación.

Hitomi: no te preocupes Allen estoy bien

Allen: creo que es momento de regresar Hitomi…de lo contrario más adelante no podrás hacer el viaje.

Hitomi: tienes razón, después de todo ya vi a mi familia y tuve todo lo que quería…gracias por todo Allen.

Allen: no fue nada Hitomi… podemos regresar cunado ya hayas tenido a los gemelos

Hitomi: si tienes razón…

………………………………………..

En Gaea todos esperaban el regreso de su jefe y de su esposa, Chid estaba impaciente, por alguna razón extrañaba mucho a Allen, no sabía a ciencia cierta por que pero ya quería verlo y tenerlo cerca pero la venida de ese bebe lo inquietaba por una razón que el desconocía, estaba molesto cada vez que hablaba Allen de el y esa ilusión que muestra en los ojos todo el tiempo lo molesta de cierta manera. En cambio Serena ya había asimilado todo y estaba ansiosa por que su sobrino naciera para poder cuidarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, aunque nadie sabía que no iba a ser uno si no dos los bebes que iban a llegar.

………………………………………

Para en la tarde Hitomi ya se había despedido de sus padres, de Yukari y el superior, y de todos en la Tierra, Allen la había ayudado a empacar las cosas y en este momento estaban en el centro del patio, donde habían llegado aquél día y Hitomi traía el anillo en sus manos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero sonreía, Allen la tomo de la mano y finalmente desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo un resplandor dorado al irse.

Aparecieron de nuevo en Gaea, en su hogar, Allen suspiro y comenzaron a caminar hacía el palacio, ya que estaban en el patio principal, tomo las maletas y entonces uno de los guardias lo reconoció, corrió y tomo las maletas en sus manos, "nos alegra tenerlos de regreso" le dijo y su jefe sonrió ampliamente, entraron al palacio y otro guardia dio el aviso de que el jefe ya había llegado junto con su esposa, entonces prepararon todo, Serena se presento primero que nadie y los abrazo a los dos con emoción, después Chid llegó a la sala y al ver a Allen corrió a su lado y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Allen se sorprendió ante esto pero después le sonrió y le dijo "ya estamos aquí su majestad…no se preocupe más" y entonces los llevaron a una habitación para que tomaran algo de agua, te para que se restablecieran.

Ya en la paz de aquella habitación, Hitomi sentada a lado de Allen y Serena y Chid esperando a ver que decían ambos

Serena: ya hermano dinos ¿Cómo les fue?

Allen: nos fue muy bien Serena.

Hitomi: así es, Allen por fin conoció a mi familia

Chid: y ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿ regresarán pronto?

Allen: no por el momento, Hitomi necesita mucho descanso por nuestros hijos

Serena: ¿nuestros?

Hitomi: bueno es que allá, fuimos a un doctor..y nos dijo que….bueno que Allen y yo tendríamos gemelos

Serena: oo ¡gemelos! ¡que buena noticia! …te ayudare a cuidarlos Hitomi ya lo verás! Será sensacional!...

Allen: gracias Serena…nn ¿usted no dice nada su majestad?

Chid: si…felicidades…a ambos… ahora me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

Chid salió de la sala dejando a todos impresionados por sus palabras pero aún más por sus actitudes, Hitomi sonrió ya sabía lo que sucedía, pero no dijo nada en frente de Serena, al fin y al cabo era normal lo que estaba sucediendo, el único problema era que el no era un chico cualquiera, el era un rey y como tal tenía poder, por lo tanto había que tener cuidado con esta situación.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18 "dificultades" **

Millerna y Dryden estaban en el palacio, esa mañana los asuntos que tenían por atender eran bastantes, ambos como reyes de Asturia tenían todos los día una agenda muy apretada, esta vez estaban camino a la sala donde se veían todos los problemas comunes, caminaban por el pasillo custodiados por dos guardias, cuando de pronto Millerna sintió como si le hubieran movido el piso, se tomo de la manga de Dryden el cual la vio y se extraño de esto "te sucede algo Millerna?" pero ella negó con la cabeza, pero entonces las cosas empeoraban, se le movía todo el piso, y entonces ya no pudo más y cayó. Dryden corrió a su lado para ver que sucedía, pero Millerna no decía nada más que estaba mareada, entonces Dryden la cargo en sus brazos y dijo " avisen que la junta de hoy se cancela", y los dos guardias corrieron a avisar de esto, Millerna lo vio con ternura " no tienes por que hacerlo..ya se lo que sucede Dryden", este la vio con curiosidad y entonces la idea de hace unos días cruzó por su cabeza " no dirás que …" y entonces Millerna asintió con la cabeza, Dryden entonces grito de alegría y cambio el rumbo, con todo y Millerna en brazos se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde todos sus generales, y gente más importante estaba "tienen que saberlo Millerna, todo el reino se sabrá que tu me darás un hijo"

En la sala de juntas todos se ponían de pie extrañados por la cancelación de aquella reunión, pero no había nada que hacer si su rey se negaba a verlos ese día, pero entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y su rey apareció agitado, con la reina en brazos y todos guardaron silencio.

Dryden: hay una …noticia…que….todos tienen que saber….Millerna y yo….tendremos un hijo!! Un futuro heredero nacerá!...

General: ¿es cierto eso?...mi rey, mi reina es una excelente noticia!

Hombre2: sin duda alegrará a todo el reino!! De prisa den la noticia!!

…………………………………..

Los meses pasaron y los nueve meses de embarazo de Hitomi llegaron, Allen estaba tranquilo, no había complicaciones de ningún tipo, Hitomi estaba ansiosa por que nacieran sus hijos, ya casi no se movía, permanecía en su cuarto, pero estaba aburrida, muy aburrida, los últimos días estaba tan cansada y agotada que no había salido de su cuarto, pero este día se sentía con ánimos para salir y dar un paseo, Serena fue para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y así llegaron con muchos esfuerzos a la planta baja donde salieron al jardín y empezaron a caminar.

Serena: hoy te ves Hitomi… aunque estoy segura que ya no tardas en dar a luz….

Hitomi: pues hoy no lo creo, me he sentido muy bien…

Serena: si ya veo!... vamos a esa banda ¿no te sientes cansada?

Hitomi: em este no… ( se dobla un poco)

Serena: ¿Qué te sucede?

Hitomi: nada no es nada…es solo otro de esos dolores que me han dado últimamente…nada de que preocuparse…

De pronto Hitomi sintió unas punzadas y un dolor tan inmenso en el vientre que hizo que se doblara y se arrodillará en el piso, Serena asustada fue por uno de los guardias.

Serena: tranquila Hitomi….

Hitomi: creo que ya es hora…llama a Allen…de prisa Serena!!

………………………………

allen: ¿otro problema con eso?...es la quinta vez en el mes…

Allen estaba arreglando sus asuntos en las afueras del palacio, estaba recargado en la pared, se le veía aburrido y sin ganas de nada, la verdad es que los últimos días solo quería estar con Hitomi por si el momento llegaba pero nada, además los problemas que habían estado teniendo esa semana eran muy aburridos y sin gracias para el, pero de pronto vio a su hermana correr hacía, el, estaba agitada, pálida y parecía asustada.

Allen: ¿Qué sucede Serena?!

Serena: es…es solo que….

Allen: (la toma de los hombros) dime Serena!...¿acaso es Hitomi?

Serena: si…ella …el momento….ya

Allen entonces salió de inmediato para el palacio, corría lo más de prisa que podía, incluso podía sentir como las piernas le reclamaban por ir más despacio pero el simplemente se negaba, sabía que si lo hacía tendría que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y eso era una pérdida de tiempo, la prioridad era Hitomi que estaba ya en trabajo de parto y el tenía que estar con ella. De pronto llegó a su habitación, la puerta estaba ya cerrada, dos guardias estaban ahí cuidando la puerta y cuando el quiso pasar uno de ellos le prohibió el paso, el doctor había ordenado que nadie, ni siquiera el pasará a la habitación, entonces Allen golpeo la pared, estaba tan nervioso, desesperado que solo comenzó a dar vueltas en el pasillo. Después de tres horas Allen ya se sabía de memoria cada uno de los detalles del pasillo, de las pinturas y de todo lo que se encontraba ahí, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado e impotente, se sentía nervioso, pero feliz al mismo tiempo, para entonces Serena lo acompañaba al igual que Chid que solo lo veía con ojos divertidos al recordar que una de las reglas de Allen era no caer en la desesperación y ahora mismo estaba viéndolo caer en esa parte.

De un momento a otro un bebe llorando se escucho, entonces Allen se puso de pie y se le iluminó la mirada, después otro bebe llorando se escuchó y Allen comenzó con su caminata de nuevo, dos bebes, sus dos hijos, de el, por fin pero ¿Qué habían sido?, ¿niño o niñas? Y Hitomi estaba bien?...De pronto el doctor salió , su mirada era tan inexpresiva como cuando le había dicho a Allen que su esposa estaba esperando un bebe, pero esta vez le dijo de prisa " felicidades señor Schezar…tiene una hermosa niña y un hermoso niño", Allen sintió como un gran peso se le quitó de encima y una alegría que nunca había sentido en su vida lo envolvió, abrazo a su hermana Serena "¡dos hijos Serena!...y ¿Hitomi? ¿esta bien?", el doctor lo volteo a ver, su mirada no era muy alentadora a decir verdad era preocupante, Allen entonces tuvo una terrible idea…" acaso ella…no puede decirme que ella…esta…." El doctor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma que se podía entender que no " pero estuvo apunto…a decir verdad esta tan débil que no se si pase la noche…lamento decirle esto señor Schezar… pero si ella llegará a pasar la noche significa que sobrevivirá… eso se lo puedo asegurar" Allen entonces no supo que sentir, nunca se había sentido tan confundido, por un lado estaba feliz por sus hijos pero la mujer que amaba, su querida esposa estaba al borde de la muerte y …eso era una contradicción según su punto de vista, entonces se abrió paso entre el doctor y se adentro en el cuarto, caminaba a paso lento, no sabía que le esperaba, no sabía si el ver a Hitomi tan débil le afectaría mucho o si lo resistiría… una enfermera tenía a dos bebes, a sus hijos en brazos, el se detuvo por un momento pero un extraño sentimiento lo envolvió, pareció que había visto algo que lo había asqueado y con una seña con la mano le dijo a la enfermera que los retirara de su vista lo cual le extraño a tal forma que no se movió, pero después de que Allen se lo dijo con una extraña voz que nunca se había escuchado en el se hizo para atrás, su hermana Serena estaba detrás suyo y se veía tan sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano pero escucho claramente su orden " Serena hasta cargo de ellos" y ella asintió con la cabeza, la enfermera salió del cuarto y Serena la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Allen: (p) esta tan pálida… no puede ser ella…mi amada Hitomi…

Allen se arrodillo junto a la cama de Hitomi, la veía fijamente con una mirada al principio llena de ternura como si solo estuviera velando su sueño, le tomo de la mano y le removió un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro, no hablo, no se movió, simplemente permaneció en esa posición.

……………………………………

chid: esta seguro que no se puede hacer nada por ella?

Doctor: seguro, hizo un gran esfuerzo, de hecho es un milagro que ella este viva, es una mujer muy fuerte

Serena: pero… Hitomi….(estaba apunto de llorar)

Doctor: yo le recomiendo que sea fuerte en casa de cualquier cosa señorita…. El señor Schezar puede necesitarla mucho…y más estos dos angelitos….por lo que pude ver …su hermano tendrá el síndrome de negación y de culpa hasta que su esposa mejoré y si llega a suceder lo peor hasta que lo acepte…

Serena: ¿ de que habla doctor?

Doctor: bueno…pudo ver como rechazó a sus propios hijos …y es que estoy seguro que el piensa que ellos son los culpables de que Hitomi muera…

Chid: esta diciendo que si …bueno llega a suceder….Allen odiara a sus hijos!!

Doctor: no no, para nada, estoy seguro que Allen ama mucho a sus hijos…de eso no hay duda pero …los rechazará por algún tiempo…

Serena: pobre de mi hermano…. Allen….y de estos dos Angelitos….

Doctor: bien me quedaré hasta el final de esto…mientras les explicaré todo de acuerdo.

…………………………………..

Varias horas habían pasado, la noche había llegado muy pronto, nadie se había atrevido a entrar en el cuarto de Hitomi, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, nada, esto era alarmante para todos, principalmente para Serena que se preocupaba cada vez más por su hermano que no había comido, que llevaba horas ahí sin hacer nada…entonces se decidió, sin tocar la puerta entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida, vio a su hermano arrodillado junto a Hitomi, le tomaba la mano y la miraba con tanto fervor…

Serena: hermano…necesitas comer algo….

Allen: vete

Serena: no quieres ver a tus hijos Allen? Ni siquiera les han puesto un….

Allen: no me hables de eso ahora Serena…no ahora

Serena: pero hermano….si…es que…llegará a ocurrir lo peor….no podrás evitar verlos…después de todo son el fruto del amor que….

Allen: Hitomi se recuperará!!!...yo lo se….¿verdad amor?...se que me escucha y que en la mañana estará bien…yo lo se… tiene que ser así…

Serena no dijo nada, su hermano estaba tan diferente, extraño, es decir tenía un dejo de desesperación en sus ojos y en sus palabras, no había duda que si Hitomi llegará a morir una gran parte de el se iría con ella…para siempre.

……………………….

Era un lugar extraño, se sentía tan cansada que no podía seguir luchando más…se estaba rindiendo, había luchado tanto hace algunos momentos que sus fuerzas se habían agotado, una luz la esperaba, la llamaba, quería ir a ella pero de pronto una mano la detuvo, ella volteo a ver quien era.

Hitomi: van! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Van: no dejaré que te des por vencida!...no lo haré!

Hitomi: estoy agotada Van…ya me cansé de luchar….

Van: tal vez no comprendes con exactitud lo que sucederá si tu mueres Hitomi…te lo mostraré…

De pronto todo desapareció y Hitomi se pudo a ver a si misma en su cama, Allen estaba con ella pero parecía otro, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no podía escuchar nada pero podía ver como el doctor le decía algo después de haberle tomado el pulso a ella misma, al escuchar esto pudo ver como Serena ahogaba un grito, Chid se había quedado en silencio pero Allen se había levantado y estaba ahora con ella, sentado a un lado de la cama, y abrazaba su cuerpo, y entonces lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de su esposo, se mecía de un lado a otro con ella en brazos y no dejaba que nadie se le acercará… Después la escena cambió y pudo ver un gran jardín y a dos niños jugar en ellos, se veían alegres, felices, lo cual la hizo sentir tranquila, después vio a Allen llegar al patio, los niños se le acercaba y lo recibían con gran alegría, Hitomi sabía que Allen los recibiría de igual manera, pero se sorprendió al ver que simplemente les toco las pequeñas cabecitas y paso de largo sin siquiera detenerse, después la escena volvió a cambiar de nuevo y vio como Allen se disponía a partir, Serena estaba gritándole algo, enfadada, desesperada, pero Allen la descartó con un simple gesto en la mano y partió, esto le pareció extraño a Hitomi, su esposo era tan frió e incluso cruel….

Van: ¿sorprendida?, no es de esperarse Hitomi pero tu muerte sería lo más devastador para Allen..quizás por que ya una vez murió esa persona que amaba pero se iría el Allen que conocemos todos y lo reemplazaría por esta patética imitación de el…además tus hijos serían infelices ya que el…no los podría ver sin siquiera recordar tu rostro en ellos….

Hitomi: no puede ser…

Van: es tu decisión Hitomi…pero….ya lo ves…

De pronto todo se hizo oscuro de nuevo en el lugar….

……………………………..

Van despertó agitado en su cama, Norelle lo sintió y se despertó junto con el, lo vio y estaba agitado, asustado, le abrazo y el se aferro con fuerza.

Norelle: ¿Qué sucede amor?

Van: una pesadilla Norelle…no es nada…eso creo…

Norelle: ¿seguro?

Van: si…así es…. No te preocupes….

…………………………………

La mañana estaba apunto de llegar y con ella el límite de tiempo de Hitomi, si tan solo permanecía con vida, si lo lograba entonces …el peligro pasaría,. El silencio era sepulcral, todos esperaban lo peor, nadie tenía esperanzas de que la señora sobreviviera y se preparaban para la reacción del señor, de su jefe, en especial Gadeth, su fiel amigo estaba atento de lo que sucedía…nunca había visto a su jefe tan desesperado y tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dentro de la habitación, Allen estaba apretando la mano de Hitomi, sentía como si estuviera al borde del llanto, quería estar fuerte pero ya no lo soporto…lágrimas salían por sus ojos, " Hitomi..tienes que vivir….mi Hitomi…después de tanto no puedes rendirte, no es justo, no puedes dejarme solo…" y en ese momento sintió un apretón de manos, muy ligero, lo cual lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y vio los hermosos ojos de su esposa abiertos, estaba sonriendo como siempre y lo veía " no lo haré Allen", y entonces el la abrazó con fuerza.

De pronto un guardia entro y vio a su jefe abrazando a Hitomi, llorando y pensó lo peor, y salió de inmediato al cuarto donde todos aguardaban.

Guardia: parece que ya sucedió!...

Todos salieron de inmediato al cuarto de Hitomi, al entrar vieron a Hitomi acariciando el rostro de Allen y este estaba sonriendo, suspiraron e incluso Serena cayó en la puerta, estaba aliviada, Chid enseguida abrazo a Allen en señal de alegría y vio a Hitomi.

Hitomi: lamento haberlos preocupado….pero donde están mis hijos?

Allen: iré por ellos amor, no te muevas..no te esfuerces demasiado…

Serena: me alegro por todos Allen de verdad…

Allen: sabía que no me dejaría solo…y gracias por tu apoyo hermana…

**Ahhhh no me maten!!! Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora pero espero les siga interesando la historia**

**Su amiga **

**tomoeandikr**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19 " invitación" **

Era sin duda la habitación más ruidosa, el sabía que sus dos hijos estaban ahí dentro, Ángela y Jhon estaban llorando una vez más…esto ya era cosa de todos los días para Allen y Hitomi por que a pesar de que hacía ya dos meses que habían nacidos sus dos angelitos aún no se acostumbraban a dormir tan solo cuatro horas, a cargar con dos grandes maletas cada vez que iban a dar un pequeño paseo, a tener que hacer todo al mismo tiempo, darles de comer, cambiarles los pañales, cargarlos, todo al mismo tiempo para los dos, para Ángela y Jhon. El ya cansado Allen entró por la puerta, tenía ojeras y esta mañana tenía una montaña de que haceres, más a parte ayudar a Hitomi con los dos. Encontró a Serena con una mano en una cuna de ellos y la otra ocupada en la otra cuna color rosa…al verlo le sonrió y le dijo que ya se estaban despertando lo cual obvio el caballero se dio cuenta por sus fuertes berridos, pero aún así le sonrió a su hermana, se acerco a la cuna de Ángela y la cargo en el lado derecho y después hizo lo mismo con el pequeño Jhon del lado izquierdo. Salió de la habitación y entró en otra a lado, estaba Hitomi terminándose de cambiar, estaba sonriente, se le podía ver cansada pero aún así recibió con los brazos abiertos a uno de los bebes.

Hitomi- hoy vendrá Van y Norelle a verlos…también Millerna y Dryden…que alegría tienen que estar muy lindos para que los vean…

Allen: voy a cambiarme Hitomi… (le da un beso) te veo en el desayuno

Hitomi: si amor…mientras yo me ocupo de ellos

……………………………..

Algunos años habían pasado desde que Ángela y Jhon habían nacido, ahora ambos tenían 2 años y medio y el reino de Freid estaban en paz y en calma, Hitomi ya se las arreglaba para cuidarlos a ambos que ya sabían caminar y de vez en cuando se desaparecían de su vista como esta mañana.

Hitomi: Jhon!! …ay no otra vez…..Serena me ayudas a buscar a Jhon?

Serena: si claro Hitomi…¡Jhon!...

Ángela: mami…quiedo…comed…mami….

Hitomi: espera Angela tu hermano debe estar por aquí….Jhon ven enseguida o no comerás nada de postre!!!

Allen: no tienes por que ser tan estricta Hitomi ….el pequeño desaparecido…estaba en la oficina de los guardias…(el niño estaba en un brazo de su padre, estaba divertido pateándolo y gritando, pero su padre lo puso frente a el, obligándolo a detenerse) Jhon no vuelvas a desaparecer así de la vista de tu madre…o ella te castigará

Jhon: comida!!

Hitomi: dámelo, creo que es hora de que desayunen…¿quieren desayunar mis pequeños?

Angela: si!!!!

Jhon: mami!!!

Serena: que alivio esta vez fue solo por algunos momentos…

Allen: (suspira) bien…tengo que ir con el rey Chid…su entrenamiento…vendré más al rato

………………………………….

Chid: no quiero entrenar…quiero salir a hacer algo más divertido….

Guardia: pero su majestad, el señor Allen me pidió que se quedará aquí en lo que dejaba al niño Jhon con su madre

Chid: otra vez Jhon??...últimamente es todo acerca de ellos…¡yo soy el rey!

Allen: todos sabemos eso su majestad, y si tiene un cargo tan importante debería comportarse como tal. ( entrando por la puerta)

Chid: ya era hora…(saca su espada) en guardia

Allen: espero haya practicado su majestad….

Chid: ya lo veremos….

Chid ataco en seguida, sus golpes iban con fuerza y determinación, Allen en cambio evitaba cada uno de los golpes con un paso hacía atrás, la espada era casi innecesaria, rodeaba la habitación y veía a Chid con dureza " vamos su majestad….no entreno nada…se puede ver", Chid entonces aumentó su velocidad, obligando a Allen a defenderse con la espada y aún así ninguno de sus golpes eran acertados " no lo necesito!! Ya vencí al jefe de guardias…soy el mejor!" dijo el joven rey después uno de sus golpes dio en una mejilla de Allen, levemente, este se seco la sangre que salía por la pequeña abertura hizo un movimiento con la espada haciendo que el arma de Chid quedará en el suelo y después lo acorralo en la pared con la punta de la espada tocándole el cuello " sabe su majestad para ser el mejor le falta demasiado…será mejor que te pongas a practicar de lo contrario cualquiera podría vencerte ¿entendido?" dijo Allen guardando su espada y dando la media vuelta para irse cuando Chid enojado gritó " ¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer?...¡tu no eres mi padre Allen!...¡no tienes derecho a obligarme a nada…que no se te olvide!", Allen se detuvo en seco, lo vio de reojo por arriba de su hombro y con el tono más frió que alguna vez había utilizado dijo " eso lo se su majestad, si usted fuera mi hijo en este momento no tendría estas actitudes", Chid se enfado aún más y lo alcanzó y de un tirón en el brazo lo volteo para enfrentarlo, " ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Allen?¿que mi padre no fue bueno conmigo??!!!", Allen se solto con gran facilidad, " no, su padre estuvo muy poco tiempo con usted debido a su fallecimiento… estoy seguro que si estuviera vivo usted sería muy diferente, aquí el que falló fui yo….su majestad", Chid lo vio con curiosidad ¿Cómo que el había fallado?, su padre había muerto, si, y desde entonces Allen había sido como un padre para el, lo cuido, lo guió, lo entrenaba, le dedicaba tiempo, lo aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba, ahora que lo pensaba el único fracasado era el por haber dicho todas esas cosas, " Allen yo…" empezó a decir pero el caballero ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, " lo lamento …Chid" y después de eso salió cerrando la puerta tras de el. Chid tiró la espada al suelo, no había entendido que había sucedido, Allen se sentía culpable de sus errores, pero no era su culpa…el no era su padre.

………………………

Jhon y Angela ya estaban terminando su desayuno cuando su padre entró en el gran comedor, con la mirada un poco extraña pero les acarició la cabeza ambos y después se sentó a lado de Angela vigilando que desayunara todo lo del plato, " ¿sucede algo Allen?" preguntó Hitomi al ver a su esposo con estas extrañas actitudes, el la miro de regreso y le sonrió " si…solo me aseguró de no cometer los errores de antes….esta vez…esta vez todo saldrá bien" y después levanto a Angela y a Jhon de las sillas y con la niña en brazos y el pequeño tomado de su mano derecha dijo " los llevaré al jardín… Hitomi vamos", la chica solo sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo a su esposo al jardín.

El sol estaba ya en lo alto del cielo cuando Jhon y Ángela cayeron rendidos en el pasto por tanto correteo entre ellos, ambos dormían ahora bajo el cobijo de la sombra de un gran roble en medio del gran patio en el que descansaban sus padres, Allen abrazando por la espalda a Hitomi que se estaba quedando dormida.

……………………………………………………

hitomi: ¿Angela? ¿Jhon?¿Allen?...¿donde están todos?

Hitomi se levantó de su lugar, el jardín estaba vació, ni un alma estaba cerca de ahí, ni un pájaro andaba por ahí, el silencio reinaba, un silencio inquietante y amenazador, Hitomi empezó a caminar por el jardín, no vio nada fuera de lugar hasta que escuchó gritos de hombres muy cerca, corrió para ver que sucedía, parecían estar peleando, y entre los arbustos pudo ver como una batalla en medio del jardín del palacio se llevaba acabo, los guardias en contra de otros hombres armados, y después distinguió a Allen entre ellos, peleaba con fuerza pero los enemigos eran demasiados, sangre por todos lados y después un incendio, todo se quemaba a su alrededor, y el rey Chid estaba en medio con una antorcha en sus manos y con la mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos.

"Noooo" grito Hitomi despertando de su pesadilla, Allen la estaba observando con preocupación, aún estaba en sus brazos pero el grito y la inquietud de su esposa lo inquietaban.

Allen: ¿Qué sucede Hitomi?

Hitomi: las visiones….regresaron….eran tan real….había una batalla….aquí en el palacio, y después un incendio acababa con todo y el causante era Chid…. Fue tan….

Allen: (la toma del cuello y la atrae a su pecho acariciándole el cabello) tranquila amor….solo fue una pesadilla, la paz reina en Freid y Chid nunca atentaría contra su pueblo….

Hitomi: si….eso creo….solo una pesadilla….por que si no es así….yo….

Allen: no pienses en eso….todo es una pesadilla y si no es así, mi deber es con ustedes mi familia Hitomi….antes que nada, incluso antes que Freid….¿entiendes?

Hitomi: si…

………………………..

En Fanelia mientras tanto un rey muy sorprendido despertaba de una ilusión repentina que había tenido, fue como ver todo a gran velocidad, a penas y había alcanzado a visualizar todo pero estaba claro que era una guerra, en Freid y que Chid y Allen estaban implicados, ¿acaso era una visión del futuro?, ¿ Hitomi la habrá visto también? Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza a Van, se puso una mano en el corazón u trató de tranquilizarse, " es solo un sueño" se dijo una y otra vez, además debía estar tranquilo, la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo su hijo estaba por nacer.

………………………..

Una nueva mañana llegaba a Freid, Allen ya estaba haciendo su ronda habitual hacía la cocina para conseguir algo de leche para los niños, abrió la botella de leche y las sirvió en dos recipientes para los niños cuando por la otra puerta entró Chid, al verse ambos se detuvieron en seco pero Allen bajo la cabeza reaccionando " su majestad buenos días" dijo y después comenzó su camino para salir de la cocina, Chid lo detuvo del brazo " Allen no sigas molesto conmigo…no fue mi intención…tu has sido como un padre para mi… mis errores no son tu culpa…son solo mi culpa…" decía el rey cuando Allen lo vio con ternura " su majestad aceptar sus errores es muy maduro, yo nunca podría enfadarme con usted" y después sonrió " ahora tengo que llevar esto o de lo contrario esos dos no dejarán de molestar a la pobre de Hitomi", Chid rió con ganas y dejo ir a Allen, suspiro aliviado y después vio salir de la cocina al hombre al que le debía gran parte de lo que era.

……………….

La paz era un estado que a mucha gente no le agradaba, principalmente a los ladrones y a la gente ansiosa de poder. Esta nueva oleada de paz en el reino no les agradaba nada a dos hombres que estaban en una de las calles más oscuras de Freid. Ambos eran altos y de complexión delgada pero lo que más destacaba de su físico eran sus ojos y esa mirada asesina que los caracterizaba, Johann el hombre de mas edad estaba fumando mientras veía hacía el cielo, mientras que Fausto el hombre de menor edad pero no por eso menos experimentado estaba simplemente pensando.

Johann: esta paz me da asco… hace un tiempo estábamos bien, el caos estaba bien era más fácil el salirse con la suya

Fausto: todo se debe a la boda del estúpido de Allen Schezar… si esa boda no hubiera ocurrido entonces el reino estaría en caos aún.

Johann: aunque podemos hacer algo

Fausto: ¿ que quieres hacer?

Johann: podemos empezar con pequeñas revueltas…en partes estratégicas… eso no será gran problema de controlar… el problema será cuando ese matrimonio se derrumbe

Fausto: eso no tiene nada que ver

Johann: te lo explicaré… si Allen piensa que su esposa lo traiciona de alguna manera entonces será más vulnerable… cualquier hombre lo sería… lo mejor sería investigar el pasado de su mujer y encontrar algo que podamos usar…

Fausto: esta bien me encargaré de eso…

Johann: la paz terminará muy pronto…

……………………………………………

Millerna sostenía a Julián su hijo de un año en los brazos, estaba dormido e iba a acostarlo cuando Dryden se cruzó en su camino. Por ahora ella estaba enojada con el, se había encargado de desaparecer con el niño un día entero, y cuando hubo regresado solo dijo " mi hijo quería ir al lago así que lo llevé", que excusa tan tonta había sido esa. Millerna después de todo solo hubiera querido al menos un aviso de a donde iban a estar, pero no, ni siquiera le habían informado que se lo había llevado, definitivamente estaba molesta. Dryden tomo a Julián en sus manos y lo cargó, veía de reojo a Millerna hasta que llegaron al cuarto del niño, donde lo acostaron y cerraron la puerta, y después de esto todo empezó de nuevo.

Millerna: ¿Qué estabas pensando eh?

Dryden: en que mi hijo pasará un tiempo conmigo ya sabes que estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo por los asuntos del reino pero… no quiero dejar que crezca sin un padre Millerna

Millerna: eso me parece bien pero eso no justifica el por que te lo llevaste sin decir nada, ¿sabes cuanto me preocupe al no ver a ninguno de los dos?

Dryden: si dejaba un aviso seguramente alguien lo vería e iría a buscar al lago

Millerna: no dije que tenías que avisar a todo el reino que te ibas solo a mi

Dryden: querida sabes que no fue mi intención el hacerte enfadar…odio estar enfadado contigo…dime que quieres como regalo de reconciliación… lo que quieras…

Millerna: Dryden…esto no se trata de regalos se trata de que no me lo vuelvas hacer

Dryden: pero…

Millerna: eso quiero como regalo

Dryden: bien… eso tendrás entonces mi querida Millerna

Un guardia que estaba viéndolos se quedo boquiabierto al ver quien había ganado en la discusión, en el reino se rumoraba que el rey Dryden era alguien con mucho carácter y que era muy difícil el convencerlo de que estaba mal o que debía de cambiar de postura… pero era un excelente rey… el mismo guardia había experimentado de su carácter y su increíble inteligencia cuando pidió un tiempo para ir a ver su madre… había terminado con horas extras voluntarias… lo había engatusado… pero ahora veía que con gran facilidad la reina lo convencía e incluso lo hacía prometer…Dryden, su rey lo volteo a ver y sonrió divertido 2 amigo mío deberías saber que en todo gran matrimonio la reina es quien gobierna de verdad" le dijo y entonces el guardia sonrió, era verdad en su casa su mujer también terminaba saliéndose con la suya siempre de alguna manera extraña.

Millerna y Dryden ya una vez en sus habitaciones vieron la correspondencia y vieron una carta de Van… hacía mucho que no recibían una de sus cartas, además el ya también era un padre, si no les fallaba la memoria Folkien era el nombre de su hijo en honor a su hermano mayor.

Queridos Dryden y Millerna:

Las cosas por Fanelia están bien, no hay noticias malas que anunciar si es lo que pensaron cuando vieron una carta después de tanto… La carta es para invitarlos a un festival que habrá en Fanelia dentro de un mes… probablemente estén algo ocupados pero no les tomará más de dos días el ir y venir…quisiera mostrarles las mejoras que tenemos y cuanto ha cambiado el reino… Espero su respuesta.

Atte

Van Fannel.

Millerna doblo la carta de nuevo, estaba sonriendo, un festival era algo que necesitaban con urgencia, quería despejarse un poco, sacar a Julián…pasar tiempo con Dryden…definitivamente irían. " Fanelia…nos espera dentro de un mes..y asistiremos" dijo Dryden como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su esposa, Millerna sonrió y lo abrazó " si…iremos".

………………………………..

La misma carta acababa de llegar a las manos de Allen, estaba en su habitación junto con Hitomi que ya estaba dormida, leyó la carta dos veces y recordó los viejos tiempos, hacía mucho que no se reunían todos, sería buena idea el verlos aunque sea dos o tres días ya que las obligaciones de todos le impedían el quedarse más tiempo, a veces ciertamente extrañaba los tiempos el que el era líder de unos cuantos y que si fallaba en algo no corría riesgo más que su vida y la de sus hombres que estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por el pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, tenía a Hitomi, a sus dos hijos que dependían completamente de el, y encima de todo al reino de Freid, quizás no era el rey pero las obligaciones quizás igualaban a las de rey.

Puso la carta encima del buró que estaba a un lado de la cama, y apagó la lámpara, mañana le escribiría la respuesta a Van, irían a visitar a viejos amigos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

**Hace poco me hicieron un comentario de que a la historia definitivamente le falta un problema un desafió para los personajes, gracias por notarlo, yo también me había dado cuenta pero creo que ya en eso estoy, espero y todo salga bien. Y lo del nombre del hijo de Hitomi (jhon) lo escribí así por que tengo un amigo que se llama así jhon ja además se me hace súper original. **

Faltaba poco para que pudieran llegar a Fanelia, era el reino más retirado de todos, pero valía la pena el ir a ese festival, y Hitomi lo sabía. Allen estaba sentado a su lado con ambos niños en las piernas, parecían fascinados por el paisaje que veían desde las ventanas y estaban sonriendo.

Hitomi: crees que Fanelia haya cambiado mucho?

Allen: no lo dudo, Van se a esforzado por mejorarla

Hitomi- si…(p) van me preguntó si tu también habrás visto la visión de hace unas semanas…

Allen- Hitomi

Hitomi- ¿si?

Allen- ¿ya olvidaste a Van?

Hitomi- Allen… no veo por que me haces esa pregunta.

Allen- curiosidad.

Hitomi- no…nunca voy a olvidarlo, fue una parte especial de mi vida Allen pero…ahora ustedes son mi presente y mi futuro…y … me agrada mucho.

Allen- Hitomi… (p) sigues amando a Van desde el fondo de tu corazón?

Gadeth- jefe llegamos a Fanelia

Allen- bien…encárguense de descargar todo, Hitomi vamos ( tomo a Ángela en brazos, Jhon fue con hitomi)

Hitomi – se siente bien estar aquí.

Enseguida de su llegada al palacio ya había una comitiva esperándolos, guardias de lo más amigables y respetuosos que los saludaban, les ayudaron a bajar su equipaje y los llevaron a través de pasillos y habitaciones del nuevo y mejorado palacio de Fanelia a sus habitaciones, que sin duda ya estaban listas para ellos, con una habitación contigua más pequeña donde dos pequeñas camas estaban listas, para Ángela y Jhon los cuales corrieron a sus camas para saltar en ellas, o al menos lo intentaban.

Allen- parece que Van ya tenía todo bien pensado eh?

Hitomi – me muero por ver a su hija, no se nada de ella

Allen. Según se su nombre es Neria

Hitomi – Neria… estoy segura que Norelle es una madre excelente y Van un padre…

Allen- un buen padre

Hitomi – si…tu también eres un muy buen padre Allen…

Allen- bueno no venimos a discutir quien es mejor….tenemos que ir a verlos. Ángela, Jhon.

………………………

Se habían ido hace relativamente poco tiempo y ya extrañaba a Allen, el palacio estaba vació sin el y sin los pequeños corriendo y haciendo travesuras por todos lados, además su entrenamiento se detenía cada vez que Allen salía de viaje y para estas alturas el ya debería ser un experto. Serena lo acompañaba siempre, y el lo agradecía pero prefería estar con Allen, siempre tenía algo que enseñarle, algo que decirle y simplemente sentía un cariño muy especial por el, se atrevía a decir que quizás más del que le tuvo a su padre.

Serena entró en la habitación con una sonrisa, llevaba en la mano unos papeles, seguramente más trabajo, pero detrás de ella entraron dos hombres, parecían no tener nada en el mundo, solo lo que llevaban puesto y era fácil de decir ya que sus ropas estaban tan raídas y viejas que no faltaba mucho para que se cayeran en pedazos.

Serena- su majestad, estos dos hombres solicitan una audiencia urgente con usted.

Chid- déjalos pasar …pobres hombres…en que puedo ayudarles?

Hombre1- mi nombre es Johann y mi compañero es Fausto venimos a pedir asilo ya que no tenemos a donde ir

Chid – serena encárgate de que les den una habitación y un trabajo a estos dos hombres dentro del palacio en lo que nos encargamos de su situación

Johann- es usted muy amable su majestad

Fausto – no sabe cuanto se lo agradece este viejo maestro

Chid - ¿maestro?

Fausto - de artes marciales y guerra señor

Chid- tu estadía será más útil de lo que pensaba, mañana a primera hora tendremos una larga plática.

Fausto – como usted desee

……………………..

Julián iba tan inquieto que ya estaba a punto de desesperar a su padre el rey de Asturias, saltaba por todo el vehículo, lloraba cuando se le regañaba y lo que era peor su madre lo consentía cargándolo en su regazo cada vez que esto sucedía. Dryden veía como Millerna trataba de callar a su hijo distrayéndolo con la vista del paisaje, sus juguetes etc.

Dryden- si sigues consintiéndolo así solo lograras que llore más

Millerna- pero si lo dejamos entonces no parará de llorar.

Dryden - Julián no aprenderá así, deja que llore

Millerna- pero…

Dryden- Millerna…

Millerna- ¡no lo haré!

Dryden- por Dios que terca eres… te estoy diciendo que así el niño solo se hará más caprichoso

Millerna- ya estamos a punto de llegar ¿podríamos dejar de discutir?

Dryden- si, como sea….

Su vehículo se detuvo, los guardias les abrieron la puerta y dejaron ver que una comitiva de guardias estaban ya esperando por ellos, " vaya , Van a mejorado mucho Fanelia" dijo Dryden asombrado por la organización que antes había estado inexistentes en el país. El rey de Asturias se volteo para ayudar a su esposa a bajar del vehículo, tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y sonrió. Digna actitud de un rey. Los guiaron a su habitación la cual ya estaba condicionada para su hijo Julián y ellos.

……………………

Estaban ya en la sala principal, había con ellos nobles de otros lugares, gente importante que venía a establecer relaciones internacionales y a disfrutar del festival que se celebraba en Fanelia. Cada una de estas personalidades iban con sus mejores vestidos, después de todo había que mostrar una buena imagen con los demás países. Allen y Hitomi no eran la excepción, estaban en representación del rey Chid de Freid por lo que necesitaban una imagen adecuada. Todos sabían que Allen Schezar tenía casi la misma autoridad que el mismo rey de Freid, era por eso que las relaciones con otros países era llevada por el y de esta manera el reino era uno de los más fuertes.

Hitomi vestía un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba su hermosa figura, aún después de ser madre de dos niños era una mujer que mantenía una figura esbelta. Por otro lado Allen vestía de azul marino, su porte siempre elegante y su forma de moverse y hablar entre la gente era lo que lo distinguía. Allen llevaba a Hitomi de la mano, afortunadamente había un par de agradables doncellas cuidando de sus hijos ya dormidos.

Allen- van fue muy amable en poner a dos doncellas al cuidado de Ángela y Jhon.

Hitomi- me imagino que ahora que tiene una hija puede imaginar lo que es cuidar a dos de ellos

Allen- me preguntó si Millerna y Dryden ya habrán llegado…

Dryden- no lo preguntes más mi querido amigo Allen

Allen- Dryden…no vi cuando entraron en la sala

Millerna- hay tanta gente que no se distingue quien entra y quien sale

Hitomi- Millerna te ves hermosa! ( sonrió)

Millerna- Hitomi tu también te ves hermosa… ¿y las doncellas cuidan a sus dos angelitos?

Hitomi- si, Van fue muy considerado…¿también con ustedes?

Dryden- no, yo prefiero a la nana de Julián.

Millerna – aunque dormido no creo que haya mucho problema

" Atención a todos, el rey Van Fanel y la reina Norelle entran en la sala" anunció un guardia en la puerta. El silencio no se hizo esperar y enseguida apareció Van y Norelle, ambos con ropas dignas de cualquiera de los reyes presentes, y extrañamente Van tenía una fuerte presencia. Caminaron entre los invitados saludándoles amistosamente, hasta llegar a un punto más alto donde estaban algunas sillas. Enseguida Hitomi y Millerna se apresuraron a pasar entre la gente hasta que llegaron ante su amigo Van.

Millerna- Van… que bien te ves en esas ropas ( lo saludo calurosamente con una sonrisa)

Dryden- nunca creí que te vería así amigo…

Van- bah… las reparaciones del palacio terminaron y Norelle es de la idea de que es mejor comenzar a trabajar en las relaciones con otros países

Allen- pues la reina tiene mucha razón Van.

Van- Allen, tan propio como siempre…y donde esta…( van se calló cuando vio a Hitomi tras de Allen, sonriendo solo para el, tuvo el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo) Hitomi…

Hitomi- van, es un gusto verte…de verdad…hace tanto que no te veíamos que…

Norelle- Hitomi, te ves muy bien… ¿Cómo están Ángela y Jhon? Si más no recuerdo deben tener ya dos años..

Van- es cierto…dos años.

Allen- se encuentran perfectamente bien, no puedo negar que el viaje hasta aca fue un poco tedioso… es imposible mantenerlos quietos…pero…

Hitomi – pero fue muy amable de tu parte el enviar dos doncellas para cuidar de los niños Van.

Van- ¿doncellas?...nosotros no enviamos ninguna doncella

Allen- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Norelle- nosotros no enviamos ningunas doncellas, creímos que traerían sus propias nanas…

Al escuchar esto Allen salió corriendo de la habitación, Hitomi salió detrás de el con el alma pendida de un hilo, su corazón latía tan de prisa que parecía que se iba a salir de su lugar. Dryden, Millerna, incluso Norelle y Van salieron detrás de ellos.

El recorrido del palacio nunca había sido tan largo y desconocido para Van, como es que habían podido infiltrarse dos ladronas…. No podía creerlo. Norelle mantenía una mirada pérdida, seguramente iba pensando en su hija " Norelle tu ve al cuarto de Neria" le dijo Van, Norelle solo asintió. Millerna hizo lo mismo, fue hacía el cuarto de Julián esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Al llegar a la habitación, Allen la abrió de par en par para encontrar dos camas vacías, no había rastro de los niños. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse hasta que escuchó el grito de Hitomi que fue cuando por inercia la abrazo tratando de consolar un dolor que el también estaba sintiendo. En pocos minutos llegó Van detrás de ellos y al ver llorar de esas manera a Hitomi algo muy dentro de el también se sentía mal, " alertaré a los guardias, quizás aún están dentro" dijo Van corriendo para poner en marcha todos sus guardias. Dryden solo vio llegar a Millerna con Julián en brazos, algo en su corazón se sentía terriblemente aliviado, y se sintió culpable por esto. Sus amigos estaban sufriendo y no se podía imaginar cuanto. Norelle llegó poco tiempo después con Neria en brazos, vio a Hitomi e inconcientemente dejo salir dos lágrimas, no podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Hitomi

Allen podía sentir a su esposa temblar, estremecerse en sus brazos, " te juro que los encontraremos Hitomi…" le decía Allen a su esposa, y de un momento a otro sintió como los temblores cesaron, los sollozos también y solo hubo silencio y un cuerpo sin moverse. Hitomi se había desmayado. Sin poder hacer nada más la acomodo en la cama con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Sintió como Dryden le decía algo pero no podía escucharle bien, solo veía como su boca se movía solo logro pronunciar algunas palabras " cuiden de ella" y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió largos pasillos sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, entró a una habitación que le pareció vacía y cerró la puerta. Entonces Allen cayó de rodillas al suelo sacando todas las lágrimas que había contenido en frente de su esposa "¡maldita sea….maldita sea!" decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

…………………………

Ya había mandado a un gran número de guardias buscar a los niños por todo el reino, no había visto a Norelle, pero sabía que su hija estaba a salvo. Se sentó en el piso de una gran habitación, no sentía que podría enfrentar a Allen o a Hitomi o nadie más en esos momentos, era su culpa que los niños hubiesen sido robados, la seguridad era mala… si debió haber sido eso, si algo les llegaba a pasar a esos dos…entonces….nunca se lo perdonaría .

De pronto sus ojos se sintieron terriblemente pesados, era mejor ¿dormir?, no podía hacerlo, tenía que seguir con la búsqueda , pero le era inevitable el cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Dentro de su sueño se encontraba en su palacio, o eso suponía, se parecía mucho. Comenzó a recorrer el extraño palacio en el que se encontraba, estaba desierto, no se podía ver ni sentir ni un alma, un frió muy grande inundaba el lugar, Van sabía que esto era una pesadilla. Sollozos, se escuchaban sollozos muy cerca, corrió para ver quien era, era una mujer, y muy dentro de si mismo sabía quien era. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Hitomi arrodillada en el suelo, llorando, con el rostro en las manos. Temió acercarse pero aún así lo hizo. Hitomi era Hitomi aunque fuera en un sueño. Le toco el hombro con la mano y ella levantó el rostro, lleno de tristeza y amargura. " lo siento Hitomi, perdóname " le dijo Van automáticamente, pero la chica no le contestaba solo seguía concentrada en su dolor. Van trato en vano de consolarla, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, era como si solo estuviera ahí viendo todo, sin poder hacer realmente nada. La escena cambió, ahora estaban en un jardín, o al menos eso parecía, la vista comenzó a hacerse más clara hasta que se dio cuenta que no era un jardín, era un cementerio, ahí estaban todos, y en frente vio a Hitomi con la mirada pérdida y a Allen junto a ella tratando de sacarle algunas palabras pero nada, ambos se veían demacrados, tristes, sin vida ¿acaso sería el funeral de…? Van no quiso pensarlo pero vio las lápidas con los nombres y entonces lo supo…no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Despertó bañado en sudor, agitado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Una angustia muy grande se apodero de el al darse cuenta que esa pudo haber sido una visión y no un simple sueño y se había sido así entonces Hitomi también lo había visto….

Salió corriendo de la habitación buscando a Hitomi, no podía dejar que cargará un peso tan grande, ambos estaban conectados y si ella había visto esa visión entonces estaría sufriendo mucho. Recorrió de memoria el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Allen y Hitomi, abrió la puerta de golpe sin que pudiera interesarle los modales para encontrar a Hitomi viendo hacía la ventana sentada en una silla, su mirada parecía ida, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. Se acerco a ella con cautela y le toco la mano, ella ni siquiera se inmuto en verle.

Van: ¿Hitomi? … escucha…Hitomi…( aprieta levemente la mano de Hitomi) no dejaré que nada malo pase con tus hijos…Ángela y Jhon regresarán a salvo…a tus brazos….lo juro.

Hitomi- Van…

Van- se que estas sufriendo mucho… ( la jala repentinamente hasta ponerla de pie y abrazarla) perdóname…Hitomi perdóname.

Hitomi- Van… no fue tu culpa.

Van- iremos a buscarlos ( sin soltar la mano de Hitomi se paro en frente del gran ventanal y saco sus hermosas alas que llenaron la habitación con brillantes plumas blancas) vamos.

Hitomi – si!

Y entonces Van extendió las alas hacía los cielos dejando ver sus alas a todos sus súbditos y habitantes de Fanelia que estaban a fuera, nadie sabía de sus alas ni de su naturaleza, no había querido decir nada, no lo creía necesario, quería ganarse al pueblo por sus acciones y no por su naturaleza pero ya era tarde, era más importante el encontrar a los hijos de Hitomi que su reputación como rey.

Allen entró en la habitación, traía una bebida que haría dormir a Hitomi, sabía que había hecho mal al dejarla sola, pero no podía enfrentarla, ni ser fuerte para ella en esas condiciones, ahora lo sabía el tenía que ser la fortaleza de su esposa así como ella había sido la suya por tanto tiempo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un cuarto vació, Hitomi no estaba pero sabía con quien estaba, Van estaba con ella… " ¿acaso llegue muy tarde? ¿acaso Van ya la consoló? ¿tomo mi lugar? " se preguntó Allen dejando el te en una mesa. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Llevaban más de tres horas volando por todo Fanelia y los alrededores y nada, Van podía sentir como sus alas le pedían un descanso urgente así que emprendió el viaje de regreso con Hitomi en brazos, ahora que lo pensaba estaba muy callada, muy quieta. "¿Hitomi?" preguntó pero entonces nadie respondió, bajo la vista y vio que estaba inconciente, pálida, fue entonces cuando voló a toda velocidad hacía el palacio, entró en el cuarto de Hitomi y la deposito en la cama, entonces una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse. Era Allen.

Allen- ¿los encontraron? ¿alguna pista?

Van – no, nada.

Allen- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Van- esta cansada, eso es todo pero de cualquier forma enviaré un doctor de inmediato ( se da la media vuelta para salir)

Allen- Van otra cosa.

Van- ¿Qué?

Allen- entiendo que quieras ayudar a Hitomi pero…que no se te olvide que es mi esposa…

Van- pues hace algunas horas no lo parecía.

Allen- no voy a discutir ahora Van, mis hijos están desaparecidos… hablaremos de esto después

Van- lo siento Allen yo..lo siento no fue mi intención.


End file.
